Prophesised
by m47e47l
Summary: AU, post Full Disclosure 3.11. What if the events of that day in Patagonia did not go to plan? Six years later a chance encounter with a child throws Syd's life into a spin. COMPLETE.
1. Constant Shadows

**Summary: **AU, post Full Disclosure 3.11. What if the events of that day in Patagonia did not go to plan? Six years later, a chance encounter with a small child throws Sydney's life into a spin.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Alias, or any dialogue I borrowed for the purpose of this fic. It belongs to the writers of Alias who are, of course, the creative geniuses I can only aspire to be.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter One:  
Constant Shadows**

_Kendall looked at Sydney an started to explain. "In his prophecy Rambaldi spoke of a second coming."_

"_Those freaks want to clone him, don't they?" Sydney put in._

"_No." Kendall shook his head. "What the Covenant believes is that Rambaldi's work was destined to continue beyond his time. That he was due a second coming by way of a child."_

_Sydney's eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. Almost subconsciously she began reciting. "This woman here depicted will posses unseen marks, signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works…she will render the greatest power unto utter desolation."_

_Kendall nodded slightly. "The fanatical point of view believes Rambaldi's DNA can be transformed, used to fertilize the egg of a surrogate mother, someone referred to in his prophecy as the Chosen One."_

_With a sharp intake of breath Sydneypulled up her shirt, revealing her scar. "That's why they cut me open?"_

"_Yes."_

_Struggling not to cry, Sydney managed to speak. _"_So they could extract my eggs."_

* * *

Sydney's eyes flew open, her hand unconsciously clawing at the scar on the right hand side of her stomach. A constant reminder of the tangled web mess of a life she had left behind. A life that, even after six years, was still acting as her shadow. Always there, no matter how fast she tried to run. 

The body beside her stirred and lazily reached out to touch her. "Are you ok, Syd?" Vaughn asked, sitting up and looking concerned. Her skin. It was cold and clammy, like she had broken out in a cold sweat.

"I'm fine." Sydney's voice was void of all emotion- a tell tale sign that all was not well. "Just a bad dream."

"Same one?"

All Sydney could do was nod slightly. She was sick of this. Six years of the same recurring dream. And what made it all the scarier was that it wasn't just a dream, or a nightmare. It was reality. If you could call a tangled web of a mess reality.

"Come here, Syd." Vaughn's gentle voice broke through her thoughts as he wrapped his arms around her. "It's hard, but you need to put this behind you."

"How can I? How can we?" When somewhere out there—"

"Ssh. I know Syd, I know." Vaughn comforting hand softly rubbed the nape of her neck. "But you don't even know if they were successful. Think of what they were working with- do you really believe it to be plausible?"

Sydney was silent for a few seconds. "I don't know what to think anymore," she whispered. "I really don't."

* * *

_"Australia?" Jack Bristow's face was a look of pure astonishment. He had heard many bombshells in his time, but what Sydney had just told him was one of the biggest. "You're getting married and moving to Australia?"_

_Sydney nodded. It broke her heart that she was doing this. Since returning from her missing two years, Jack had become the most stable thing in her life. A rock, who she could rely on and turn to. And now she was, in a certain sense, abandoning him._

"_Vaughn and I need to get away. From the CIA…from reminders of Lauren…from anything Rambaldi related…to just get away from everything." Sydney explained. "It's been a year and we've dealt with our issues and demons and are trying to move on. To do that we need a fresh start."_

_Jack looked unconvinced. "But why Australia? Of all places?"_

"_It was the furthest away that we could think of. A place where we would never be recognized. A place where nothing Rambaldi-related had ever been identified." Sydney looked earnestly at her father. "We'll be getting married before we leave, and I would love for you to be there."_

_Jack's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm surprised."_

"_By what?" Sydney was confused. "That I want you there for mine and Vaughn's wedding?"_

"_No, I'm surprised because I never thought that you would be one to run away, Sydney."_

_Sydney was overcome by a sudden surge of anger. "I am not running away, dad. I just want out of this life- for good. Too many things have been taken from me because of this spy trade. And now I have the chance to start anew, with the man that I love, and there is no way I'm passing that up."_

"_Sydney," Jack's eyes softened slightly. "I understand what has been taken from you, I really do. But—"_

"_No buts dad. We're going." She looked up at him, biting her bottom lip. "I am going to miss you, though. So much."_

_Jack stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. "Me too, sweetheart, me too."_

* * *

After a small private ceremony on the beach, Sydney and Vaughn flew directly to Melbourne, Australia, to start their so-called 'new' life. After being through so much together, they knew that their relationship had whatever it took to survive any thing. 

Yet there had been a point when Sydney thought that things between her and Vaughn would never be the same. The devastation she felt when learning about his marriage. The immeasurable ache that seared though her anytime she saw him. A longing that she had never experienced, along with the desperate want to hate. She wanted to hate Vaughn. While deep down she knew that he had done nothing wrong, she wanted to be able to feel hate towards him. Hating Vaughn would be so much easier.

But she was Sydney Bristow and he was Michael Vaughn. Hating him just wasn't an option.

Things dramatically changed for them that oneday. Everything changed that day. Events that would follow Sydney and Vaughn like a dark shadow for the rest of their lives.

_"Dixon, it's me. I'm at the Naval Hospital. There's a sniper. Lazarey's been shot; he's dead. Get me a team out here now."_

When Lauren had been captured on that roof and exposed as a double agent, loyal to the Covenant, something inside Vaughn had shut off. His eyes dimmed and he refused to speak with anyone. He rejected the idea of counselling and even just sharing a beer with Weiss. In fact his only was of dealing with Lauren's deception had been to burn down the house that they shared.

But as time went by, his wounds healed. Allowing himself to open up to Sydney, whose own demons from that day were still darkening her, the two of them let their friendship build. Stronger and stronger each day until they were both ready to open up to the possibility of love once again.

The move had been the smartest decision that Sydney and Vaughn had ever made. On the other side of the world they felt almost as if they were, well free. They had accepted jobs completely different to that of agent work- Sydney teaching first grade at a local primary school and Vaughn had started up a small landscaping business that had been growing steadily over the years.

And while they missed the friends and family that they loved so dearly, they were happy. Happy, but anxious.

Because whenever thing were going right in their lives there was always going to be something lurking around the next corner. Something that could change everything once again.

* * *

Vaughn had already left for work when Sydney woke up that Monday morning. Looking out the window she smiled at the grey clouds that were creeping across the sky. Unlike most she love the unpredictability of Melbourne's weather. Stinking hot one day, freezing cold the next. It kept life interesting. 

Walking into her school, Sydney stopped by the office to check her pigeonhole for notices.

"Good morning Rosalea," she smiled at the school's secretary.

"Morning Sydney." She looked up. "Oh, Darren asked me to remind you that you have that new student starting today."

"Yup, already on top of it." Sydney replied. "See ya."

* * *

"Good morning everybody." Sydney greeted the twenty children in front of her. It was still a marvel to her that she gained so much satisfaction from this job. She never thought that the rush of adrenaline she felt after successfully completing a mission could ever be matched. But when she saw one of her student's eyes light up after finally understanding something, well she felt as if she was really doing something good and right for the world. 

"Good morning Mrs Vaughn." The class chorused, almost monotone.

"Oh come on guys." Sydney laughed. "You could at least try and sound happy to see me. Once more. Good morning everybody."

"Good morning Mrs Vaughn!" The voices were considerably much louder and brighter this time.

"That's better. Now who wants to tell me about their weekend?"

The morning ran smoothly until, when just before recess, the vice principal knocked on the door, with the new student Sydney was expecting.

Sydney walked over, wanting to introduce herself before bringing the child into a room full of strangers. A daunting task for anybody, of any age.

"Her name is Ana." Darren said.

"Hello Ana," Sydney crouched down. "I'm Mrs Vaughn, your…teacher." As Ana looked up into her face, Sydney's voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper and her stomach jolted in a threatening manner.

After six years and of all the places in the world, Sydney couldn't believe what she was looking at. _Who _she was looking at.

It was crazy, surreal and totally unfathomable, yet Sydney did not doubt it for a second. It looked as if the tangled web mess of a life had finally caught up with her and Vaughn.


	2. Resemblance

Thank you for your feedback.

And Merry Christmas everybody.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two:  
****Resemblance **

_The morning ran smoothly until, when just before recess, the vice principal knocked on the door, with the new student Sydney was expecting._

_Sydney walked over, wanting to introduce herself before bringing the child into a room full of strangers. A daunting task for anybody, of any age._

"_Her name is Ana." Darren said._

"_Hello Ana," Sydney crouched down. "I'm Mrs Vaughn, your…teacher." As Ana looked up into her face, Sydney's voice trailed off into a barely audible whisper and her stomach jolted in a threatening manner._

_After six years and of all the places in the world, Sydney couldn't believe what she was looking at. Who she was looking at._

_It was crazy, surreal and totally unfathomable, yet Sydney did not doubt it for a second. It looked as if the tangled web mess of a life had finally caught up with her and Vaughn._

* * *

"Sydney, what is it?" Rosalea asked, concerned. She had never seen her so frazzled or jittery. It was a talking point of the school- the way that Sydney always seemed calm and collected, even when trying to teach a bunch of screaming six year olds. 

"My new student, Ana Mabilard," Sydney said, breathlessly. "Can I see her file?"

"Ok." Rosalea grabbed a manila folder off the top of her filing cabinet. "Here, I haven't had the chance to enter into the school's database."

"Thanks." Sydney opened it. Ana's full name was Anastasie Sybilla Mabilard. Age 6. Nothing was unusual, except that her birth date was around the right time and the number of foster homes that she had been through.

And then it hit her. Sydney couldn't believe that it had taken her so long to even notice it. She was actually quite disgusted at how obvious it was. She thought that they would have been more creative.

There, right in front of her, was the first piece of the puzzle.

Mabilard.

M.A.B.I.L.A.R.D.

R.A.M.B.A.L.D.I.

Rambaldi.

* * *

_Kendall stood before the agents in front of him. "Here's the big picture. At 2100 hours, you'll be dropped from ten thousand feet over Patagonia. You'll hit the ground a quarter mile from the target building. We have minimal intelligence on this facility, but we believe the fertilization will happen tonight. The chopper will be here in two minutes to take us to the airport. We'll review the operation en route."_

* * *

When Vaughn got home from work that evening he found Sydney camped out in the study, staring at the computer. Pieces of paper were scattered across the desk, with random notes all over them. All of them in Sydney's handwriting. 

Peering over her shoulder he caught a glimpse at the website she was looking at. Something about baby names.

"Uh, Syd," he cleared his throat. "What is going on? Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Huh?" Sydney looked up. She hadn't even realized that Vaughn was there.

"I asked what was going on," he repeated, picking up one of the pieces of paper. His brow furrowed slightly when he saw what Sydney had written.

_Anastasie- French variation of Anastasia. Meaning- Of the Resurrection._

_Sybilla- Dutch variation of Sibyl. Meaning- a prophetess._

Paper still in hand, Vaughn glanced back down at the desk. There, on one of the pages was the one name that he dreaded to see. Rambaldi.

"Sydney." His voice was gentle as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Can you please tell me what these names are about."

"They belong to a new student that I got today." Sydney replied.

"And since when do you look up the meanings of your student's names?"

"Since…since…" Sydney stood up, unsure of how to phrase what she wanted to say. "Since when I looked into her face this morning I was looking at myself aged six."

Vaughn closed his eyes briefly. "Are you saying that—"

"I know it sounds insane. But Vaughn, this girl. I don't know, but my heart is telling me…oh god, I hear this coming out of my mouth and I can't believe it. But…"

"Syd." Vaughn had experienced Sydney like this before and knew that he had to tread very carefully. "Perhaps you shouldn't get too worked up about this."

"Vaughn." There was a slight edge to her voice. "If you want to say something then just come out with it."

"Ok fine." Vaughn drew in a deep breath. "This is not the first time that we've had a conversation like this one. You cannot keep doing this every time that you see a child that resembles you in some way."

"I know that, Vaughn. But Ana she's different."

Vaughn brought a hand up, running it through his hair. "Sydney, please. What are the chances of this child- a child that we are not even sure exists- walking into your classroom?"

"I don't know Vaughn. What are the chances of her given names meaning resurrection and prophetess? What are the chances of her having a surname that can be rearranged to read Rambaldi? What are the chances of her birthday being exactly nine months after—"

"Sydney!" Vaughn's voice was blunt. It was the only was Sydney would listen to him. "Please don't do this to yourself."

"Do what Vaughn?" Sydney demanded. "Just what am I doing to myself?"

"You are torturing yourself- again. And for what? A mere possibility."

"No, more than a possibility. You didn't see her, Vaughn. You can't understand what I saw."

"Then tell me."

"I can't explain it," Sydney muttered, looking totally helpless. Feeling himself soften, Vaughn walked across and wrapped Sydney in his arms.

"Syd, I understand why you put yourself through this, but you need to ask yourself, is it worth it?"

"Yes," Sydney murmured, more to herself than Vaughn.

* * *

_They were minutes too late. Seconds even. As they entered the church Sark's men were packing up the equipment, with no sign of their superior. There were only three of them, no match for a CIA tactical team. But they were too late for what really mattered._

_Against her own will, Sydney slumped against one of the pillars, sliding down to the floor, a hand on her scar. She felt violated, and for some reason, empty. Of all the missions, over all the years, she had never felt such a desire to succeed. Or such utter desperation when she realized that she had failed._

_The other agents left her alone. It took all of Dixon's will power not to wrap her in his arms, as he would to his daughter when she was upset. He had never seen Sydney so…so…there just wasn't a word that could describe the anguish written over her face. But even though she was so upset, Dixon stayed away. He knew Sydney and knew that she would want her space._

_It wasn't until Vaughn and Weiss appeared, supporting Lazarey in their arms that Sydney finally looked up._

* * *

The next day at school Sydney took her entire class out to the playground. Before walking out the door, she grabbed the school's digital camera that she had borrowed for the day. 

Outside she made sure that she got a photo of every student. Every single one of them.

* * *

Vaughn was seated on the couch when Sydney got home that afternoon. Without a word she walked straight into the bedroom. Grabbing a box from the top of the wardrobe and then carried it back out to the lounge room. 

Vaughn knew not to ask anything as Sydney pawed through the box.

"Here," she handed him a photograph. "What do you see?"

"Uh," Vaughn glanced down. "A picture of you on your dad's shoulders when you were young."

"Right." She handed him another one. "What about this one?"

"It's you and your mother. You're about the same age as in the other one."

"OK, then tell me what you see here." Sydney handed over a third photo.

"Syd, what is all this about?"

Sydney held up a hand. "Please Vaughn, just humour me for a sec."

"Ok. It's another photo of you. By yourself this time."

"Wrong." Sydney said bluntly. "That is not a picture of me. That is a picture of Anastasie Sybilla Mabilard. Ana."

Vaughn's head flew up and he stared at Sydney. "This is your new student?"

"Yes, now do you understand where I was coming from?"

Vaughn exhaled deeply. "I see the resemblance, but that doesn't mean—"

"Look closer," Sydney said quietly. "Just look at her."

"Syd."

"Please." Her tone was earnest, and so Vaughn looked back down at the photograph. He couldn't deny that this child was the spitting image of Sydney. But surely that was a coincidence. But then he couldn't disregard her name and…

Vaughn looked up at Sydney, his eyes wide with utter disbelief.

"Syd, she…"

"I know." Sydney put a hand on his thigh. "Now you understand why I couldn't explain it."

Vaughn's gaze fell back on the photo of Ana to, in someway, confirm what he thought he had seen.

"She has my eyes."


	3. Their Old Life

**Chapter Three:  
****Their Old Life**

_"Ok. It's another photo of you. By yourself this time."_

_"Wrong." Sydney said bluntly. "That is not a picture of me. That is a picture of Anastasie Sybilla Mabilard. Ana."_

_Vaughn's head flew up and he stared at Sydney. "This is your new student?"_

_"Yes, now do you understand where I was coming from?"_

_Vaughn exhaled deeply. "I see the resemblance, but that doesn't mean—"_

_"Look closer," Sydney said quietly. "Just look at her."_

_"Syd."_

_"Please." Her tone was earnest, and so Vaughn looked back down at the photograph. He couldn't deny that this child was the spitting image of Sydney. But surely that was a coincidence. But then he couldn't disregard her name and…_

_Vaughn looked up at Sydney, his eyes wide with utter disbelief._

_"Syd, she…"_

_"I know." Sydney put a hand on his thigh. "Now you understand why I couldn't explain it."_

_Vaughn's gaze fell back on the photo of Ana to, in someway, confirm what he thought he had seen._

_"She has my eyes."_

Sydney took the photo from Vaughn's hand. "I thought I was going crazy when Ana looked into my eyes. I tried to tell myself that she just had green eyes…" Sydney trailed off and she looked up into Vaughn's face. "But I just couldn't shake the feeling that they were the same eyes that I've been looking into for years."

"Sydney, this is totally insane."

"You're telling me!" Sydney stood up abruptly. "Let's say that Ana is the child conceived in Patagonia, I could understand her resembling me, but you?" She looked at Vaughn pleadingly. "I, we, have to get to the bottom of this."

Vaughn nodded. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"We need to go back to LA."

* * *

_Sydney opted to ride in the back of the ambulance with Lazarey. Given what had just happened, the last thing she wanted to do was face any of her friends or colleagues. Looking down at the old man, she felt a surge of sympathy. To be put through all that torture, and by his own son…_

"_Mr Lazarey, you're going to be ok," she said, soothingly._

_Lazarey groaned slightly and pulled off his oxygen mask. "You know about the Descendant?"_

_Sydney eyes widened slightly. "Excuse me?"_

_Struggling, he attempted to lean up towards her. "The Descendant."_

_Gently Sydney placed the mask back on his face. "We'll have time to talk at the hospital."_

* * *

"So what exactly are we going to tell them when we get back?" Vaughn asked Sydney as they drove towards the airport a few days later. 

"I don't know." Sydney admitted. "I spoke to my father and told him I need to speak with somebody at Project Blackhole- preferably Kendall."

Vaughn snorted. "I never thought I'd hear the day when you would prefer to see Kendall over someone else."

Sydney smiled. "I know. But during those two years he was the only ally I had."

"And so what are you going to say to him? 'Oh you know that baby of Rambaldi's? Well I think I found her. And by the way, she has my husband's eyes.' I know we've experienced some pretty crazy stuff over the years, but this about tops it."

"I'm going to tell him my suspicions. I have Ana's file, photo of her. Hopefully it will be enough to convince him to conduct a DNA test."

"DNA test? How are they…" Vaughn looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Don't tell me you've been pulling strands of hair out of your students heads?"

"No," Sydney replied. "I lifted one of her juice boxes…don't you give that look, Michael Vaughn!"

"What look?" Vaughn smirked. "I was just wondering how the school would react if they heard about this."

"Probably the same way if they ever discovered that their grade one teacher used to be a double agent, is quite capable with a firearm, is missing two years of her life and apparently has had a child with a prophet born in the 1400's."

"So much for a 'normal' life, hey?"

"Vaughn, I never expected a 'normal' life. Just the illusion of it." Sydney sighed. "But I guess that was even asking for too much."

* * *

"What is this about, Jack?" Kendall asked brusquely. 

"Sydney called. She wants to organise a meeting with you."

"Sydney?"

"Yes. She and Vaughn are flying in as we speak."

"Did she say what this meeting is in regards to?"

"She didn't say specifically, but I have a hunch. It would have to be something dire to lure Sydney back to Los Angeles and she was adamant about contacting Project Blackhole."

"She's found the child?"

"Or believes she has." Jack paused. "I want to know if you are going to inform them about the pages."

"If need be yes. Granted Project Blackhole does not like to advertise what we have in our possession, but Sydney and Vaughn are directly involved."

"Ok. I would appreciate it if you could keep me informed."

"I will tell you what I can, Jack."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn had organised to stay with an old friend while staying in Los Angeles. They considered a hotel. But given that they rarely got to see the people from their old life, they decided not to pass up the chance. 

Before they had even had a chance to knock on the door, it flew open and a beaming Weiss bounded towards them.

"Hey!" He wrapped his arms around Sydney. "How are you?"

"Glad to be off that plane," Sydney smiled as she stepped back. "How about you? How's work?"

Weiss shrugged. "It's just not the same without you two." He led them inside the apartment. "So what brings you back here?"

Vaughn glanced at Sydney and she nodded slightly. "We have a meeting with Kendall," he replied.

"Kendall?" Weiss laughed. "I haven't seen or heard of him in years. Why do you need to Kendall?"

"Patagonia." Sydney said.

Weiss stopped short. "Are you serious?"

Sydney nodded. "Come on, let's sit down and we'll explain."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were escorted into the JTF. Given that they were no longer agents there was no way they would have been allowed access to Project Blackhole. Instead, Kendall had organised to meet them at the JTF. 

Walking in, Sydney scanned the room. Directly opposite she spotted the familiar figure and headed straight across.

"Dad."

Jack looked up and didn't hesitate in embracing his daughter. It had been too long since they'd last seen each other.

"Welcome back," he said, with a slight smile.

"Thanks. I just wish it were a different reason bringing us back." Sydney replied wryly.

"Is this about what I think it is?" Jack asked.

Sydney nodded. "I was wondering if you would come to the meeting?"

Jack put a hand on her shoulder. "I was already planning on it."

* * *

**One year earlier**

_"This is Kendall."_

"_Agent Kendall, this is Marcus Dixon," the voice on the other end of the phone replied._

"_Yes?"_

"_You asked to be notified if we made any new discoveries."_

_Kendall perked up. "Is it in your possession?"_

"_Yes and it appears to be more pages of the manuscript."_

"_What is written?"_

_Dixon paused. "Well, if we have decoded it correctly, it would appear that we have not got the whole story in regards to the Chosen One."_

"_So once again, I ask you what is written?"_

"_I think you should see this with your own eyes."_

* * *

After briefing Kendall on her beliefs, he left with the juice box, leaving Sydney, Vaughn and Jack alone in the conference room. 

"So," Jack started. "How are things?"

Sydney smiled. "Things are good…given the circumstances."

"Well, I'm happy for you."

"You know," Sydney said. "Australia really is beautiful. You should come and visit sometime."

"Yeah Jack," Vaughn put in daringly. "We could get you out on a surfboard."

"I think I'll pass on that," Jack deadpanned. "But I will try to visit."

They stayed in the conference for a long time- the monotony broken up by visits from Weiss, Marshall and Dixon. Even after such a long absence, both Sydney and Vaughn still felt as if they fit it with all their old friends.

The joy felt from reuniting with their friends was abruptly dissolved when Kendall walked back in.

"We have the preliminary DNA results," he announced. "They are reliable, but not totally conclusive. We'll have to wait until more extensive tests are conducted before we can receive a definite result."

Sydney was nodding impatiently. "I know all this. Can you please just tell us what you know now?"

Silently Kendall handed Sydney the test results. Scanning the paper, Sydney experienced just about every emotion that a human being was capable of feeling.

Because according to the results in front of her, Sydney was Ana's mother.


	4. Through It All

Thank you all for your feedback

**smilez4eva: **Your question will be answered in due time

_

* * *

_

**Chapter Four:  
Through It All**

_The joy felt from reuniting with their friends was abruptly dissolved when Kendall walked back in._

"_We have the preliminary DNA results," he announced. "They are reliable, but not totally conclusive. We'll have to wait until more extensive tests are conducted before we can receive a definite result."_

_Sydney was nodding impatiently. "I know all this. Can you please just tell us what you know now?"_

_Silently Kendall handed Sydney the test results. Scanning the paper, Sydney experienced just about every emotion that a human being was capable of feeling._

_Because according to the results in front of her, Sydney was Ana's mother._

As the words on the paper started to swim, Sydney looked up. But it was no improvement. The walls, the faces around her, they were all blurry.

"Excuse me," she whispered, standing abruptly. "Excuse me." She walked quickly out of the room. Jack made out to follow her, but stopped and turned towards Vaughn.

"You should go."

Vaughn nodded and headed out of the conference room. He knew exactly where Sydney would be.

* * *

_Sydney stared into the clear liquid before her, angry. At the world, at everything that had happened, but most of all at herself. Angry that she was allowing herself to get so low._

_It had been three months. She should just accept what had happened in Patagonia and move on. Drinking, alone, in a bar would not exactly help her to do that._

_When a figure slumped down on the stool beside her, Sydney glanced up. Her stomach jolted slightly. She didn't want Vaughn to see her like this, but then again, he wasn't in such great shape himself._

"_Hey," she said quietly._

"_Hey," he replied, motioning to the bar tender. Silence descended between them until Vaughn had his own glass in front of him._

"_Don't we make a sad pair?" Sydney couldn't help commenting. To her relief a ghost of a smile crossed Vaughn's face._

"_I don't think sad is a strong enough word," he said, before taking a mouthful._

_Sydney nodded slowly in agreement, while examining Vaughn's features. He looked so tired and old. It broke her heart to think that this was the man she had fallen in love with. Devastated her to seewhat he had become._

"_How is…everything?" she asked carefully._

_Vaughn took a long drink before shrugging. "Everything is the same…which makes it all the more harder. The world keeps going, oblivious to the fact that the woman I married…" he trailed off, shaking his head._

"_God, I am pathetic." Sydney muttered more to herself, but Vaughn heard anyway and his head snapped up._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_Look at me. I can't move past Patagonia. It just won't leave me. Yes, it was a terrible thing to happen, but compared to what you must be going through…it's trivial."_

"_Sydney—"_

"_I couldn't even begin to imagine…well, maybe I could after my father, but to fully understand what you are feeling? I wouldn't wish what you would going through on anybody."_

"_Sydney, you are not pathetic and what happened is not trivial." Vaughn said. "You were robbed…a part of you stolen. I think you can be forgiven for taking your time to move on."_

_Sydney looked back into her drink before taking a mouthful. "I just feel…angry. All the time. It's like there's nothing I can do to sate the rage inside me."_

"_I can understand that." Vaughn replied, his voice sardonic. _

_Sydney looked at him. "I heard you burnt down your house."_

"_It wasn't a happy place." Vaughn said, his tone matter-of- fact. "Besides it helped with the rage."_

_Sydney gave him a small smile as she brought her glass to her lips. Maybe they were going to get through this after all._

* * *

Vaughn headed straight to the area that Weiss had dubbed the 'flirting corner' all those years ago. Sydney was there, as he predicted, sitting on the floor, her knees up to her chest. Silently he positioned himself next to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Talk to me Syd," Vaughn said quietly.

"I thought I wanted this. To know for sure whether the Covenant had been successful in Patagonia. But now…the conformation of an existence of a child." Sydney looked up into Vaughn's eyes. "An innocent little girl created by a bunch of freaks for god knows what reason."

Vaughn brought a hand up and gently stroked her hair. "But we now we know and we can do something about it."

"It's not that simple. I mothered a child and had absolutely no say in the matter. And what is going to happen to Ana now? Is the CIA going to expect me to take her and care for her? I don't know if I could do that. Every time I'd look at her, I'd see what she represents."

"Syd, how about you just take this one step at a time, ok?"

Sydney looked into his eyes. With a sharp intake of breath, she brought a hand up to his cheek. "Your eyes…Ana's…should we speak to Kendall or somebody?"

"I think we should leave that until another time," Vaughn suggested. "Until the CIA has extracted Ana."

"Ok," Sydney nodded and motioned towards the door. "Perhaps we should get back there."

* * *

Within the hour Kendall and Dixon had already tasked a team for the extraction of Ana, and had them prepping for the op en route to Australia. 

Sydney had wanted to take part, but as she was no longer field-rated, or a member of the CIA, she was not allowed. Instead, it was suggested that she and Vaughn return to Weiss's apartment, on the promise that they would be contacted as soon as the team touched down in Melbourne.

* * *

Meanwhile Jack was seated in his car, his laptop opened in front of him. 

Mozart182: Distinguished composer looking for music lover.

He waited patiently for a reply. Irina didn't disappoint.

Handel4me: Hello Jack. What brings you to my door?"

Mozart182: Our daughter.

Handel4me: Is she ok?

Mozart182: She has found her daughter.

Handel4me: How?

Mozart182: It's ok. The child came to her. There was no intervention.

Handel4me: Thank you for telling me.

Mozart182: Ok. I'll keep you informed of any new information.

Handel4me: Ok…I miss you.

Mozart182: Miss you too.

After shutting down his computer Jack drove back to the JTF, to wait for contact from the team headed to Australia to be made.

* * *

"That was Weiss," Vaughn said, placing the phone back in the receiver. "The team had touched down and is on the way to Ana's residence now." 

Sydney was out of the front door before Vaughn had even grabbed the keys to their rental car. It amazed him, that after leading a relatively average life for five years, just how quickly their lives had returned to the craziness of before.

And how easily they just accepted that craziness.

* * *

"Sydney." Dixon said as he entered the small room when she and Vaughn had been seated. Kendall and Jack were following closely behind. 

She rose quickly. "Have you heard from the team? Have they found her? When are they getting back?"

"Syd." Vaughn clasped her hand and gently pulled her back into her seat. "How about you let them talk."

Sydney nodded. "Ok. I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Dixon sat opposite her. I'm afraid I have some bad news, Syd. The team was unable to locate Ana."

"What?" Sydney stared at him. "But we have her address and the school. How could they not find her?"

Silently Kendall moved to the other side of the room, where a TV and a video were set up. After placing a cassette in the player, he turned to Sydney. "This footage was picked up by a neighbour's security camera," he explained, pressing play.

Sydney watched, her eyes trained to the screen. The picture did not show all that much, it was mostly focused on the neighbours driveway. But at the top left hand side of the screen there was an end half of an unmarked van. As the video continued, it showed two men, one of them carrying an unconscious child climb into the back of it. There was no mistaking that the child was Ana.

"Who are they?" Vaughn asked.

"We don't know." Jack admitted.

"We're running a copy of the tape through our facial recognition databaseas we speak." Dixon added.

"But, it is our belief," Kendall said, his tone serious. "That they are members of the Covenant."


	5. Her Mother's Secret

Thank you all for your feedback

**

* * *

Chapter Five:  
Her Mother's Secret**

* * *

_Silently Kendall moved to the other side of the room, where a TV and a video were set up. After placing a cassette in the player, he turned to Sydney. "This footage was packed up by a neighbour's security camera," he explained, pressing play._

_Sydney watched, her eyes trained to the screen. The picture did not show all that much, it was mostly focused on the neighbours driveway. But at the top left hand side of the screen there was an end half of an unmarked van. As the video continued, it showed two men, one of them carrying an unconscious child climb into the back of it. There was no mistaking that the child was Ana._

"_Who are they?" Vaughn asked._

"_We don't know." Jack admitted._

"_We're running a copy of the tape through our facial recognition as we speak." Dixon added._

_"But, it is our belief," Kendall said, his tone serious. "That they are member of the Covenant."_

* * *

A couple of hours later Sydney and Vaughn still hadn't moved from the room. It had been confirmed that they men seen carrying Ana into the van were affiliated with the Covenant, but that was the only lead that the CIA had. It would seem that the Covenant was just as elusive and dangerous as it was six years ago. 

At one point Weiss brought in a cup of coffee for each of them. Grateful for the distraction, Sydney and Vaughn revelled in his presence. His light-hearted banter had the ability to take their minds off everything that was happening…sort of.

"Ok."

Sydney jumped slightly as Kendall barged through the door. "I just spoke with the team leader in Australia.

"Have they found any trace of her?" Sydney asked, as Vaughn held her hand comfortingly.

"Unfortunately, no. But what we do know do that Ana was scheduled to be picked up by the Department of Human Services that same afternoon…"

"Wait, DHS? Why?" Vaughn inquired.

"She was to be moved to a new foster home. Apparently she was causing some troubles for the family she was with." Kendall explained. "However the Covenant got to her before DHS or the CIA could, taking Ana and killing her foster family."

"They killed them?"

"Yes, all murdered by a close range shot. This was all very carefully executed. There is not a single trace of them inside the house. Luckily for us, they did not see the camera next door."

"But we still have no leads?" Sydney pressed.

"No," Kendall replied. "But we are working on it."

"Ok, ok, I get it." Sydney said impatiently. "But there's one thing I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why did the Covenant need to kidnap Ana in the first place? I would have thought that they'd have her locked up for these past years. They were successful in conceiving a child from Rambaldi's DNA, why would they just let her go?"

"They didn't." Kendal replied simply.

"Then what is Ana doing living in Australia, under foster care?" Vaughn asked.

"Department of Human Services informed us that Ana was brought to them when she was…" Kendall stopped as the door opened and Jack walked in. "That Ana was brought to them at the age of six months. The Covenant would have never willingly let Ana go. The only plausible explanation the CIA came up with was that Ana was first taken away from the Covenant."

"But who?" Sydney asked, her gaze falling upon her father. His expression. There was something…odd about it.

"No idea." Kendall answered. "But we'll let you know if we find out anything."

Turning on his heel, Kendall exited and Sydney wasted no time.

"Dad, who took Ana from the Covenant?"

"Sydney, what makes you think—"

"Dad, stop. I saw your face. You know. Hide whatever you want from the CIA, but do not lie to me. This situation is screwed up enough as it is. I don't need you to complicate things." Sydney said. "Now please, who was it who tried to help Ana?"

Jack looked directly at her. "It was your mother."

"Mum?" Sydney could feel Vaughn tense up beside her.

"Yes."

"But how do you…" Sydney trailed off with understanding. "You're still in contact with her, aren't you?"

Jack nodded. "When Irina found out that the Covenant had been successful in their task. She made it her mission to rescue Ana from their clutches. She took Ana to Australia for the same reasons you and Vaughn moved there. It seemed to be a Rambaldi free continent."

"Did you know this when Vaughn and I moved?' Sydney asked.

"No. And your mother did not know that you were residing there until she had already placed Ana in care."

"Her name? Was that the Covenant—"

"It was Irina. An obvious choice, one that you would pick up on if Ana found you."

Sydney's ear cocked slightly. "If Ana found me? What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing." Jack replied very quickly and Sydney knew he was lying. She also knew that there was no point in challenging him. There was no way she would get anything out of him.

"Ok then, dad. Why am I only hearing this now?" she demanded. "If you have known all along that this child existed, why didn't you tell?"

"Your mother asked me not to."

* * *

_"Jack." The apartment was darkened and the voice quiet, but Jack knew exactly who it was._

"_What are you doing here?" he hissed, switching on a lamp._

"_I found her Jack." Irina said serenely, making no attempt to stand up from the couch._

"_Found who?"_

"_Our grand-daughter." Irina relied._

_Jack stared at her. "The Covenant was successful? But how did you even know about it?"_

"_I have my ways." Irina said, vaguely. "But you should know that she is safe. I have her hidden."_

"_Where?"_

"_Australia."_

_Jack stared. "Australia?"_

"_Irina, Sydney moved to Australia. With Vaughn."_

_A slow smile formed on her lips. "Really? Well, then I guess I made the correct choice."_

"_I can contact Sydney now. Let her know about the child."_

"_No!" Irina exclaimed, vehemently. "Sydney cannot be told. They need to find each other."_

"_What?"_

"_The Chosen One and her child were always supposed to be separated in the beginning. We cannot interfere in them reuniting. Promise me Jack. I know you do not want to lie to your daughter, but we cannot tell her this. Sydney and her child will reunite when the time is right and only then."_

"_But—"_

"_Promise me, Jack." Irina's tone was urgent. "Promise me right now that you will not breath a word of this conversation to Sydney until the time is right."_

_Jack stared at her for a few seconds. "Ok, I promise."_

* * *

"What do you mean mum asked you not to?" Sydney asked, confused. "Why would she want to hide something like this from me?" 

"At first I did not fully comprehend," Jack replied. "But about a year ago, the CIA made a discovery and everything started to make sense."

"What discovery?" Vaughn queried.

Jack hesitated, taking in his daughter's desperate expression. It tore him apart. "I can't tell you?"

"Why?" Sydney demanded.

"Because it's classified."

"And since when did you give a damn about the rules?"

"Sydney, the truth is I don't want to be the one who has to tell you."

Sydney glanced at Vaughn. She could tell that Jack's tone was scaring him as much as it was her.

"Dad, please…"

"Sydney, you will be told when the time is right. Both you and Vaughn will be informed about everything that involves the two of you. Unfortunately for you, that time is not now."

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" Sydney fumed later that night as she paced Weiss's living room, with Vaughn watching helplessly from the couch. "How can they not keep us informed? It's not as if we're a risk to security- we do understand the meaning of classified!" 

"Syd, you heard your father. We are going to be informed. We just have to be patient."

"I have been patient!" Sydney burst out. "I've had enough. This is my daughter we're talking about!"

"You know," Vaughn started carefully, "that's the first time you've referred to Ana as your daughter."

"Well, she is, isn't she?" Sydney said bluntly. Her expression softened as she placed herself beside Vaughn on the couch. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't talk to you like that."

Vaughn simply kissed her softly, showing that all was forgiven.

"Vaughn."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to suggest something and I want you to consider it, before shutting it down."

Vaughn knew exactly what Sydney wanted to do and the truth was it had crossed his mind as well. "Yes," he said.

Sydney blinked. "Do you even know what you're agreeing to?"

"Well, I'm assuming that you want us to try and contact your mother for help."

"And you're really ok by that?"

Vaughn shrugged. "I'm not thrilled, but at the moment Irina Derevko is the only option we have at getting some answers."

* * *

"Keep her confined." Sark instructed. "We cannot risk losing her again." 

"Sir, may I ask what you have planned for her?"

"The purpose of Rambaldi's child is still unknown to us. But we have her now and that is enough for me."


	6. A Want for Answers

Thank you all for your feedback, and my apologies for the slight delay. My computer was in for repairs.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six:  
A Want for Answers**

"How are we going to do this?" Vaughn questioned Sydney as she started up her laptop. "Not even the CIA has any idea ofyour mother's whereabouts."

"When I returned from those two years, Dad told me how he collaborated with my mother in his search for me. He told me about the standard procedure that they used to make contact."

"But that was nearly six and a half years ago. Do you really think they'd be still using the same procedure?"

Sydney shrugged. "Who knows, but it is the only lead we have to finding mum and she is our only chance at discovering what the CIA is hiding from us."

They lapsed into silence as Sydney began typing.

Mozart182: Distinguished composer looking for music lover.

To her surprise Irina replied almost automatically.

Handel4me: Back so soon Jack?"

Sydney looked up at Vaughn. How recently was her father conversing with her mother, and just what exactly were they talking about?

Mozart182: Mum, it's Sydney.

Handel4me: Does your father know about this?"

Mozart182: No. I need your help.

Handel4me: In regards to what?"

Mozart182: Why you didn't want to inform me about the existence of my child?

Handel4me: I heard that you found her.

Mozart182: Answer my question.

Handel4me: Now is not the time.

Mozart182: Mum, I need to know.

Handel4me: You will be informed in due course.

Sydney went to type back a reply but was stopped when the screen in front of her suddenly scrambled and turned to black. Frustrated she slammed the laptop shut.

"Damn!" She pounded her fist against the top of the computer.

"Syd," Vaughn put a hand on her shoulder. "Come on. It's not the computer's fault."

Despite her anger and frustration, Sydney felt herself smile, and soon was laughing.

"Thank you," she said, standing up and wrapping her arms around Vaughn.

"For what?" he asked.

"For keeping me sane."

* * *

_Sydney was escorted straight to the van, and as soon as she was seated in the back, the agents started to chain her ankles. Looking up she saw a serious faced Vaughn sitting opposite her._

"_Vaughn!" she gasped._

"_Sydney," he started, "listen—"_

_He was stopped when Evans started to speak over him. "Pursuant to national security, directive 18A, you are now in the custody of the federal government."_

_Sydney looked back and forth between Vaughn and Evans. "What the hell is going on?"_

"_I promise we'll figure this out." Vaughn said as Sydney was handcuffed._

"_What about the code key we found? What happened?"_

"_The CIA had the same key." Vaughn told her. "They broke the Rambaldi code correctly."_

"_What!"_

"_Those medical tests you took, they were looking to match three specific anomalies Rambaldi mentioned: DNA sequencing, platelet levels and the size of your heart." Vaughn explained. "You match all three."_

_Sydney looked at him for a second. "So what does the prophecy say?"_

_Evans began reciting from memory. "This woman here depicted will posses unseen marks. Signs that she will be the one to bring forth my works. Bind them with fury, a burning anger unless prevented at vulgar cost this woman will render the greatest power unto utter desolation."_

* * *

Sydney opened her eyes and was disorientated for a few seconds. This wasn't her and Vaughn's bed, or their room for that matter. 

But then it hit- everything that had been going on, and most importantly the dream that she had just had. Throwing the covers off, Sydney got out of the bed and headed towards the door.

"Syd?" Vaughn mumbled groggily. "What are you doing?"

"It's nothing," she whispered. "Just go back to sleep."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," he muttered to himself as Sydney disappeared out the door. Still half asleep, he dragged himself out of bed. '_Just find out what she is doing and then go back to sleep_,' he told himself.

When he got out there, Sydney was already seated at Weiss's kitchen bench, writing furiously in a piece of paper.

"Syd, what's up?"

Still continuing to write, Sydney replied. "I just thought that maybe there was something between the lines. Something that was missed or misunderstood."

Coming up behind her, Vaughn looked over her shoulder. Her familiar scrawl was all over the paper.

_Unseen marks…to bring forth my works…Mount Sebacio…burning anger…greatest power…?…unto utter desolation…_

"Sydney." Vaughn sat on the stool next to hers and gently removed the pen from her hand. "This isn't going to help. If what they were hiding had to do with the Prophecy, they would have already told you. There would be nothing to hide from you. Why don't you just come back to bed and get some sleep?"

Sydney suddenly looked up at him with wide eyes. "The Prophecy. I already know about it, so there's nothing to hide."

"Sydney, I just said that."

"The second coming," Sydney muttered, standing up. "We know that Ana is what Rambaldi believers think is his second coming. The Prophecy tells us this, which means what the CIA is hiding has nothing to do with the Prophecy."

Vaughn rubbed the back of his neck, trying to ascertain just exactly where Sydney was heading with this. It didn't help that he still felt half- asleep.

"They did make another discovery." Sydney stopped short. "Wait, do you remember what my father said today?"

"Uh…yes."

"Do you remember exactly what was said?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I got the gist of the conversation."

"He said we'd be informed when the time was right. That we would be told about everything that involves _the two of us_."

"Syd, I don't understand what you are saying."

"Vaughn, this isn't just about me. There is more to this than the Chosen One and second comings. For some reason, the CIA thinks that you are involved somehow."

"But just how can I be involved in this?" Vaughn asked. "Besides the fact that I'm married to you."

Sydney sat back down. "I have no idea. I know it sounds crazy and preposterous…but you remember that photo of her, don't you? You remember looking into her eyes and seeing your own, don't you?"

Vaughn nodded. "You want to raise it with Kendall?"

Sydney smiled slightly. "I don't care if we waltz in there tomorrow and sound insane. We deserve some answers and I will do anything to get them."

* * *

Kendall sighed heavily, causing Sydney to stop in the middle of her spiel. Glancing at Vaughn, who was seated beside her, she watched as he gave her an encouraging nod. 

"Look, Agent Kendall. I know this sounds mad—"

"It's not." Kendall interrupted.

Sydney blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Well, yes it does sound mad, but it's not."

Vaughn looked at him hard. "I don't understand."

"About a year ago, the CIA made another Rambaldi related discovery. I've been tossing up when, or even if, I should tell you." He paused and Vaughn seized his chance.

"I think you can respect the fact that Sydney and I do not appreciate being kept out of the loop- especially when it concerns us. So whatever the CIA is hiding, now is the time to tell us."

"Ok," Kendall sat back in his seat. "The reason that this child, the second coming, shares a resemblance to you, Vaughn, is because, in a way, you are her father."


	7. The Descendant

Thank you for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven:  
****The Descendant**

"_About a year ago, the CIA made another Rambaldi related discovery. I've been tossing up when, or even if, I should tell you." He paused and Vaughn seized his chance._

"_I think you can respect the fact that Sydney and I do not appreciate being kept out of the look- especially when it concerns us. So whatever the CIA is hiding now is the time to tell us."_

"_Ok," Kendall sat back in his seat. "The reason that this child, the second coming, shares a resemblance to you, Vaughn, is because, in a way, you are her father."_

Vaughn could only laugh. What Kendall was telling them was ridiculous. Him, Ana's father? It was impossible. There was not the slightest chance. He looked at Sydney, whose face was a mix of bemusement and confusion.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "How can Vaughn be Ana's father? We weren't even…I mean, it's completely impossible."

"Yeah," Vaughn agreed. "Most of this Rambaldi stuff has sounded screwed up, but, maybe, in some way plausible. But me being a father? There is not a chance that I am going to believe this one."

"Listen to what I said," Kendall began patiently. "I did not say that you _were_ her father. I said that _in a way_ you were her father."

Vaughn sobered up. Kendall's expression was deadly serious. "Then perhaps you should explain."

"Vaughn, about a year ago Project Blackhole began to trace back your ancestries—"

"Why?" Vaughn interrupted.

Kendall ignored the question. "It was an extensive process, one that was repeated many times in order to ensure that our findings were correct."

Vaughn was staring at Kendall dubiously and so Sydney spoke up. "What were your findings?"

"That Michael Vaughn is a direct descendant of Milo Rambaldi."

* * *

_Dixon pressed a button and the blueprints of a building flashed up on the screen. Turning to the agents in front of him, he spoke. "We believe that the artefact is being kept in a room on this floor," he pointed, "sub-level 3. Now we have very little intel on what this artefact is, but there are rumours that they are extra pages to the Rambaldi manuscript. And if this is true, then it is imperative that they do not land in the worng hands."_

_"What is the security like at this place?" Weiss asked._

_"Considering what we've been up against in the past, this place should be pretty simple to get into. Each door is locked using a specific key card. Marshall has engineered a sort of master key- it should get you into any part of the building you wish."_

_"Should?" Weiss chuckled softly. "Let's hope so."_

_Dixon smiled. "There's a plane waiting at Dover Airfield now."_

* * *

"Vaughn is related to Rambaldi?" Sydney repeated quietly, trying to wrap her ahead around the declaration that Kendall had just made. 

"Of course I'm not." Vaughn scoffed. "There's got to be some mistake. There is no way…none…there can't be…can there?"

Kendall simply nodded. "I just said we repeated the process many times and every time your family line led us straight back to the same thing. You are related to Rambaldi."

"Well, then how does this explain me 'sort of' being Ana's father?"

"It's complicated, but given that since your father died, you are the last remaining person on Earth who has, let's say, Rambaldi blood, flowing through her veins. That was until Ana was born. Now, she is the daughter of Rambaldi, and you are his only relative. Do you understand what I am saying here?"

Vaughn did still not look convinced, yet Sydney was nodding slowly. "Vaughn is the closet thing Ana has to a father?"

Kendall smiled correctly. "Correct."

"And her eyes?" Sydney queried.

Kendall shrugged. "I can only assume that they are related to the Rambaldi line."

Vaughn's mind was going at a hundred miles an hour. This whole scenario was unfathomable. Daughter, Rambaldi, eyes, father, discovery…

"Hang on a second." Vaughn looked at Kendall, his expression almost accusing. "A year ago, that's when you traced back my family line?"

"Yes." Kendall nodded shortly.

"Before you said something about a CIA discovery. A discovery made a year ago."

"Right."

"Are the two connected?" Vaughn felt Sydney clasp his hand.

"Yes."

"So answer me this. Why did Project Blackhole feel the need to determine whether I was related to Rambaldi or not?"

"Because," Kendall cleared his throat. "Because Rambaldi wrote about you."

* * *

_"Mr Dixon."_

_He looked up at his secretary, who was standing in his doorway. "That was analysis on the phone. They've deciphered those Rambaldi pages."_

_"Thank you." Dixon rose from his desk. "Can you please let them know that I am on my way down?"_

_They were waiting for him when he arrived and silently handed several typed pieces of paper._

_After scanning over them, Dixon looked up, his eyes wide. "Has this been deciphered correctly?"_

_"Well, we used the existing code key- the one used to decode the Prophecy." The analyst answered. "We can only assume that this is correct."_

_"Ok." Dixon's voice was stern. "I want this information to be kept under wraps. You are not to breathe a word about this to anybody- do you understand?"_

_The analyst nodded._

_"Now, if you would excuse me, I have a phone call to make."_

**_xxxxx_**

_Dixon waited impatiently for his call to be answered._

_"This is Kendall."_

_"Agent Kendall, this is Marcus Dixon."_

_"Yes?"_

_"You asked to be notified if we made any new discoveries."_

_"Is it in your possession?"_

_"Yes, and it appears to be more piecesof themanuscript."_

_"What is written?"_

_Dixon paused. "Well, if we have decoded it correctly, it would appear that we have not got the whole story in regards to the Chosen One."_

_"So, once again, I ask you, what is written?"_

_"I think you should see this with your own eyes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I believe that this text is written about somebody specific?"_

_"Is it illustrated?"_

_"No, but a specific description has been made."_

_"About who? Sydney Bristow?"_

_"She's mentioned, but no."_

_"Who then?"_

_"I believe it to be Michael Vaughn,"_

* * *

Both Sydney and Vaughn sat in silence, gripping each other's hands as Kendall began to explain. 

"A year ago the CIA discovered what they believed to be lost pages of Rambaldi's manuscript. They were blank, just as page 47 was, but when the Rambaldi formula was applied, extensive writings were revealed. The focus of the pages was in regards to somebody that Rambaldi referred to as the Descendant—"

Sydney jolted, inhaling sharply. "The Descendant?"

Kendall nodded. "Yes."

"Lazarey mentioned the Descendant to me before he was killed." She turned to Vaughn. "I just never imagined…"

Vaughn tried to smile at her, but found he couldn't. Instead he just squeezed her hand.

"Anyway," Kendall started up again. "There was no picture of this person, not like the Prophecy, there was only a description of a man and his physical attributes. Dixon sent the pages straight to Project Blackhole. From just reading what was written, we knew that it was about you. From his words, Rambaldi created a direct image of you."

"And so that's why you traced my family line back. To see if I really was this Descendant?" Vaughn questioned.

"That's correct." Kendall replied.

"So what else did the pages say?" Sydney asked. "Apart from describing Vaughn?"

"Here is where things get interesting," Kendall opened up a manila folder that was lying in front of him. "The pages, after describing the Descendant, then went on to connect him with the Chosen One."

Sydney started. "What?" she breathed.

"Now, whether you choose to accept it or not, you are the Chosen One," Kendall directed to Sydney, "and we are also sure that Vaughn is the Descendant. Which means that Rambaldi connected the two of you."

"Rambaldi wrote of us?" Vaughn repeated. "In what way?"

"Here." Kendall handed them a sheet of paper each. "Read that."

Sydney and Vaughn met each other's eyes, almost as if they'd never be able to look at each other the same way again, and then directed their eyes to the paper before them.

_He, my blood tie, the one with the emerald eyes, will be the person to complete the Chosen One. And she, the one with unseen marks, is the only one able to fulfil the Descendant.  
Neither will be able to function as a whole without the other. The Chosen One and the Descendant exist for each other and each other only._


	8. Reactions

Thank you all for your feedback.

**Five Stories Fallen: **Glad you are enjoying the fic, and the same to everybody else. It's great to hear that my work has been paying off.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight:  
Reactions**

_"Here." Kendall handed them a sheet of paper each. "Read that."_

_Sydney and Vaughn met each other's eyes, almost as if they'd never be able to look at each other the same way again, and then directed their eyes to the paper before them._

_He, my blood tie, the one with the emerald eyes, will be the person to complete the Chosen One. And she, the one with unseen marks, is the only one able to fulfil the Descendant.  
Neither will be able to function as a whole without the other. The Chosen One and the Descendant exist for each other and each other only._

As Sydney read she could feel the room getting smaller and the air getting thicker. They exist for each other and each other only? Her stomach churned threateningly.

"Rambaldi prophesised a relationship between the Chosen One and the Descendant over five hundred years ago. And now…" Kendall trailed off, a knowing smile playing on his lips.

"Um," Sydney spoke up, trying to keep her voice steady. "Is that everything? I think I need to get some air."

"There is something else."

"What now?" Vaughn asked, stunned. How could there possibly be more?

"Rambaldi wrote that the Chosen One and the Descendant, the two of you, are the designated protectors of the Second Coming. Not only are you two supposed to be together, you are the ones needed to raise Ana."

"Bit late for that now, hey?" Sydney snapped, standing up. "She's already six years old."

"That doesn't matter. She needs you." Kendall replied. "And you need her. If that were not the case we would not be having this conversation."

"And how do you know that?" Sydney was getting more and more anxious as her stomach continued churning.

"Because Ana came to you, didn't she? You found each other. Rambaldi said that the Chosen One would reunite with her child when the time was right. When they would be willing to accept each other into their lives. That is why we couldn't tell you about her existence. We couldn't interfere on this one." Kendall explained. "It was all up to you and Ana."

Sydney paused, her mind racing.

_"You mother asked me not to…"_

"This is ridiculous," Sydney muttered. "If you think that I am going to stand here and listen to my life get mapped out by some crackpot from the 1400's then you have another thing coming. Excuse me."

Vaughn watched her walk out, but made no attempt to follow. He guessed that Sydney was feeling pretty much the same as him, and if that were so, then she would want to be alone. Because he certainly did.

* * *

Dinner at Weiss's that night was sombre affair. Sydney and Vaughn had barely spoken to each other since the meeting with Kendall, and it didn't take Weiss long to pick up that something wasn't quite right. 

"Oh, come on guys. I know Eric's Casserole Surprise isn't a delicacy, but surely it doesn't deserve a reaction like this," he said jovially, in an attempt to lighten the mood. "Maybe if you smiled at it, it would taste better."

"I'm sorry, Weiss." Sydney replied, her voice listless. "I'm just really tired. I think I might just go to bed."

"Is she ok?" Weiss asked Vaughn when Sydney was gone. Vaughn shook his head. "What happened to you two today? This morning you were fine, but now…"

Vaughn placed his fork down and briefly went over what he and Sydney had discovered that day. Weiss's face grew more and more dumbfounded as Vaughn went on. It was unsurprising. The story didn't sound any less insane the second time around.

"That is…that is…" Weiss trailed off, searching for the right words. They didn't come. "I don't know what that is."

"It's bloody nuts, that's what it is." Vaughn rubbed his eyes. "And it's causing me to question…to think, wonder…about me and Syd."

"What?" Weiss exploded incredulously. "Vaughn, what the hell are you talking about?"

"The fact that it is almost as if our lives had already been decided for us. You are supposed to be with a person because you want to, not because you have to."

"Ok, now you are sounding like the one who is nuts." Weiss said bluntly. "What makes you think that you and Syd don't really want to be together?"

"I do want to be with her, but—"

"No buts, Vaughn. Just stop this now. If you are going to let this ruin what you and Syd have, then you don't deserve her."

Vaughn couldn't meet Weiss's eyes. He knew that what his friend was saying was true, but for some reason he just couldn't ignore the niggly little voice in the back of his head telling him that things between him and Sydney would never be the same again.

* * *

In the guest bedroom, Sydney was thinking along the same lines. It infuriated her, what they had been told today. That something, somebody, so precious and important to her had been…well, tainted by Milo Rambaldi. 

Shifting restlessly, she struggled to get comfortable. A Rambaldi free life. How many times had she wished for that? For years, she had lived with a desperate want to have absolutely nothing to do with that man.

What worried her now was, that after today, did that mean that she wanted nothing to do with Vaughn?

* * *

Vaughn got up early the next morning to go for a run. When he'd finally got to bed the night before, Sydney had been fast asleep, or at least pretending to be, curled up on her side of the bed. When he woke, he saw that her position had not changed. 

He had hoped that the run and the fresh air would help him gain a better sense of clarity. That he would leave and miraculously return half an hour later knowing exactly what he felt and exactly what to do.

But, if anything, by the time he got back to Weiss's, he was even more confused.

Weiss was sitting up at the kitchen bench with the newspaper when Vaughn walked in.

"Morning," he said, walking to the sink to get a glass of water. "Is Syd up yet?"

Weiss shook his head. "I don't think so. She hasn't come out yet."

"Ok." Vaughn placed his glass down and headed towards the guest bedroom. It was empty. He turned to the bathroom door opposite and knocked softly. "Syd, are you in there?"

The only reply he got was the sound of retching coming from the other side of the door. Concerned, he opened it slightly, and upon seeing Sydney hunched over the toilet, Vaughn rushed to her side.

"Syd." He rubbed a hand up and down her back. "You ok?"

"No. I feel terrible."

"Weiss's Casserole Surprise," Vaughn said with a dry smile. "It will do it to you every time."

Despite everything, Sydney let out a short laugh. "You seem fine."

"Yeah, but I've known him a lot longer than you. It takes a while to build up an immunity."

Silence descended between them then. The kind of awkward silence that belonged to a first date, which was not going exactly to plan. Neither of them knew what to say to each other. There just didn't seem to be a way to rectify the situation that they were in.

At one point Sydney looked up at Vaughn, her face pale and eyes tired. "I just don't know what to think anymore," she whispered.

"I know." Vaughn run a hand over her hair. "We've got some stuff to figure out, don't we?"

Sydney could only nod.

* * *

Jack sat down before answering his ringing phone. "Jack Bristow." 

"It's Kendall."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to let you know that I've told Sydney and Vaughn about the missing Rambaldi pages."

"When?"

"Yesterday?"

"And did you tell them everything?" Jack asked.

"No. I told them about the existence of the Descendant and his connection the Chosen One."

"Are you going to give them the rest of the information?" Jack demanded. "They do have a right to know."

"Yes, I am aware of that Jack." Kendall replied. "But given their reaction to what I just told them and the magnitude of what is to come, I thought I would give them some time to adjust."

"But they will be informed?"

"Yes, they will."


	9. Timely Advice

Thank you all for your feedback. Now a lot of you were raising questions about the 'other info', and all I'll say that is that they will answered in due time.

**

* * *

Chapter Nine:  
Timely Advice**

"Hi dad." Sydney opened the door wider. "Come in."

"Is Vaughn here?" Jack asked as he stepped inside Weiss's apartment.

Sydney shook her head as she led him to the couch. "It's Weiss's day off. I think the two of them headed down to the hockey rink." She forced a smile. "Vaughn has been desperate to get onto the ice. He was devastated when he found out that Australians didn't quite share his passion for the game."

"Sydney." Jack said as the two of them sat down. "Kendall called me."

"Oh." Sydney paused. "Do you want a coffee? I can get you a coffee. Or maybe something to eat? There's plenty in the fridge, though I don't recommend the casserole—"

"Sydney." Jack cut her off. "I don't want anything. I dropped by so that I could talk to you."

Sydney stared down at her hands. "What do you want me to say, dad?" she asked, quietly.

"Whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" Sydney muttered. "Whatever I want?" she repeated, her voice louder. "How do I know that I'm saying what I want? How do I know that it's not written on some bit of paper somewhere that on this exact date, at this exact time I would be speaking these exact words?"

"No," Jack shook his head. "I don't think Rambaldi would be _that _specific."

Sydney eyed him. "Ok dad, now is not the time for you to display your comedic side. Seriously." She paused. "If you want to know how I am, the truth is I don't know."

Jack nodded. "What about Vaughn? What does he think about all of this?"

"We haven't exactly spoken about it," Sydney admitted.

"You haven't?" Jack queried, feeling slightly surprised.

"Well, yesterday morning we established that we had stuff to…figure out," Sydney said. "But since then, nothing else has been said."

Jack looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean by 'figure out'?"

"Dad," Sydney said straightforwardly. "Our entire relationship has just been turned upside down and I'm not exactly sure where we stand anymore."

"Sydney," Jack shifted in his seat. "You are not making any sense."

"Dad, I am making perfect sense. I've been rejecting the notion of Rambaldi ever since I heard his name uttered and now apparently Vaughn is related to the guy. And I thought that being with Vaughn was a decision that I made- not something that was predicted over 500 years ago." Sydney faltered. "I'm not sure that we can move past this. We've already been through so much."

"Exactly." Jack said, ingenuously.

"Pardon?"

"You have been through so much and yet here you are still standing side by side…well, not exactly at this point, but I'm sure you understand my point."

"I'm not sure that I do, dad."

"Look Sydney, I may not have always though very highly of Vaughn…"

Sydney couldn't help but snort softly, getting a small smile in response from Jack. Talk about the understatement of the year…decade…century.

"…but I have to admit that he's made you happy. And you have to hold onto that Sydney. More so now than ever."

"But dad, everything is different now."

"Yes, it may be, but so what?" Jack shot back. "When you married Vaughn, you promised to love him for better and for worse. Granted this is not one of the better times. Some marital problems cannot be fixed," he paused for a loaded second. "But this one can. Just _talk _to Vaughn."

Sydney sat there, completely bewildered. First the discovery of Ana, then the revelations from Kendall, and now she was sitting here, getting relationship advice from Jack Bristow.

Could anything be stranger than that?

* * *

"Ok, the way I see it is that you guys have got two options," Weiss said, after Vaughn had fired off a puck dangerously close to his head. 

"And what might they be?" Vaughn asked, lining up his next shot.

"Well, the first is to completely write off this Rambaldi stuff as mumbo-jumbo. To say that it is all just totally fictional and ride off into the sunset- or Australian outback- with Syd as if noting has happened." Weiss said.

Vaughn gave him a disdainful look as he sent the puck flying in his direction.

"But given the existence of Ana, that option is a bit difficult."

Vaughn straightened up. "So? What is the other option?"

"You accept what you've been told and you do all you can to see the silver lining of the situation."

"What silver lining? Could there even be silver lining to what we were told?"

"Uh, yes there can." Weiss replied.

"What then?"

"Vaughn, your relationship with Sydney was written about over five hundred years ago. Think about that and just how special it makes what the two of you have. Look at it from that angle, Vaughn. The bond that you two share is so strong that it was evident over half a century ago." He paused, skating up to Vaughn. "How many couples can say that they were truly destined to be together?"

Vaughn's eyes narrowed as his scrutinized his friend. "Just where do you come up with this stuff?"

"Why?"

"Cause it's good." Vaughn said. "Like really good."

Weiss laughed. "Just one of my charms," he replied, patting Vaughn on the shoulder. "Come on, I think it's your turn to play goalie for a while."

* * *

After Jack left, Sydney ducked out to run some errands. There were some bits and pieces that she needed, and also getting out of the apartment gave her a chance to reflect. Jack was, of course, right. The bottom line was that she loved Vaughn. She felt sickened that she had even doubted that love for a second. 

When she got back, Weiss was headed out the front door, decked out in a suit.

"Hi," he waved as he opened his car door. "Bye."

"Where are you off too?" Sydney asked.

"I just got called in. You know how it is."

"Unfortunately, yes." Sydney smiled. "Is Vaughn inside?"

Weiss nodded. "Yup. I'll see you guys later tonight, ok?"

"Yeah, see you."

Waving Weiss off, Sydney then head inside. "Vaughn?" she called.

"In the bedroom."

Entering the bedroom, she guessed that Vaughn had just gotten out of the shower; given his wet hair and that he was only wearing a pair of trackies.

"What is it?" he asked, seeing her expression.

'Vaughn." Sydney rushed over and threw her arms around him. "I am so sorry."

"Whoa," he murmured into her ear. "What is all this about?"

"The way I have been behaving these last couple of days. I shouldn't have shut you out like that."

"Hang on a second," Vaughn said gently, as he took a step back. "You weren't the only one doing the shutting out. We both reacted in foolish, but totally understandable ways."

Sydney smiled. "I had a talk with my dad today. Can you believe it was he who made me see some sense?"

Vaughn chuckled softly. "Only is you can believe that Weiss did the same for me."

Sydney brought a hand up to his cheek. "I realized something after our chat. It occurred to me that I don't care. I don't care, even if you were Rambaldi himself…and that is saying something," she smiled. "I love you. I fell in love with _you_. And when I married you, I promised that I always would. No matter what life throws in our direction, there is no way I would turn my back on those promises."

"Syd," Vaughn leant down and pressed his lips into hers in a slow, soft and lingering kiss. "I'm sorry too. I just let myself get angry and resentful again. Angry at the fact that it seemed as if our lives were being dictated to us. I got so worked up about this whole scenario that I was blinded to what was in front of me." He ran a hand down her cheek. "You, and us. And I know now that we can work past this, because we are just you and I. And I am more than willing to stay this way forever."

Sydney smiled. "Me too," she agreed as she pulled Vaughn down to meet her lips once more. The kiss grew more and more intense as they shuffled across and fell back onto the bed, the tensions of the past few days dissolving as they allowed themselves to relax into each other's touch.

* * *

When Sydney opened her eyes the following morning, there was that ever-familiar rolling feel in her stomach. 

"Good morning," Vaughn said, as she groaned slightly. He pressed his lips into hers. "How about—"

"Excuse me!" Sydney pushed him back as she jumped out of the bed and dashed into the bathroom across the hall. Concerned, Vaughn followed and found her, once again, hunched over the toilet.

"Well," he said, coming up and rubbing her back, soothingly. "I can honestly say that I've never got a reaction like that from a good morning kiss before."

"Shut up," Sydney said, her voice weak as she leaned back against the bathtub.

"Now, you didn't go and eat those casserole left overs, did you? Because it's bad enough eating it when it's been freshly cooked. After a day in the fridge it's absolutely lethal."

Sydney shook her head. "Vaughn, I'm not sick. This isn't food poisoning."

"Then what…" he trailed off, as understanding dawned upon his face. "Are you saying…"

Sydney nodded. "I think I might be pregnant."


	10. The Obvious Path

**Chapter Ten:  
****The Obvious Path**

"_Excuse me!" Sydney pushed him back as she jumped out of the bed and dashed into the bathroom across the hall. Concerned, Vaughn followed and found her, once again, hunched over the toilet._

"_Well," he said, coming up and rubbing her back, soothingly. "I can honestly say that I've never got a reaction like that from a good morning kiss before."_

"_Shut up," Sydney said, her voice weak as she leaned back against the bathtub._

"_Now, you didn't go and eat those casserole left overs, did you? Because it's bad enough eating it when it's been freshly cooked. After a day in the fridge it's absolutely lethal."_

_Sydney shook her head. "Vaughn, I'm not sick. This isn't food poisoning."_

"_Then what…" he trailed off, as understanding dawned upon his face. "Are you saying…"_

_Sydney nodded. "I think I might be pregnant."_

* * *

Dixon entered the conference room, his face serious. "I just got off the phone with Kendall. He's ordered for the team in Australia to return home. They have found no viable leads and it's pointless for them to continue over there." He sat down. "The chances of Ana still being in Australia are minimal." 

"So where do we go from here?" One of the agents in the room asked.

"We go over every file we have that concerns the Covenant." Dixon paused, taking in the pained expressions of everyone in the room. "I know that it's a long and tedious process, but it's our only option. There is a little girl out there who is depending on us to find her."

* * *

Vaughn stared, dumbfounded, at Sydney. "You think you're pregnant?" 

Sydney nodded, chewing her bottom lip uncertainly. She could quite gauge how Vaughn was receiving this news. He just looked to be in a state of shock.

Slowly he slid down onto the bathroom floor, so he was sitting next to her. Looking into her eyes, his face broke into a wide grin.

With a sigh of relief, Sydney returned the smile, as Vaughn pulled her into a hug.

"Syd, this is…this is great."

"Holdon for a second." Sydney laughed softly. "We don't know anything for sure yet."

"Well, then why don't we find out?"

* * *

Weiss threw his pen down and leaned back in his seat. It was hopeless, sitting here and reading stupid files. It was not going to help in the slightest bit. 

Getting up he headed towards Dixon's office. He knocked on the door and then opened it slightly. Dixon motioned for him to come in. Entering the office, Weiss saw that Jack Bristow was already in there.

"Is there a problem Agent Weiss?" Dixon asked as he sat back down on his chair.

"Uh yes. I don't mean to be forward, but do you really think there is any purpose of having the entire facility wasting their time reading over files?"

"Of course not." Jack put in bluntly.

"Well Jack." Dixon looked at him. "Do you have another idea? If so, please enlighten us."

"In order for us to locate Ana, we need to find at least one specific area in which the Covenant operates from." He shifted his gaze between Weiss and Dixon. "Yes, I know. Stating the obvious. But perhaps it's time that the most obvious course of action be brought up."

Dixon's eyes narrowed slightly. "What?"

"Right now we have a Covenant member in our custody. Somebody who could possibly give us a lead to where they operate from."

Weiss and Dixon glanced at each other. Jack couldn't possibly…there was not a chance that she would do anything to help them. Yes, it was an obvious course of action, but it would be completely fruitless.

"Agent Dixon." Jack said. "I understand your reluctance, but things are getting desperate."

Dixon nodded shortly and then reached across to his phone.

"Yes, this is Director Dixon…could you please notify the head of security that two of my agents will be sent to speak with prisoner Reed within the hour."

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn anxiously sat side by side on the bed. Vaughn didn't even realize that he's been nervously shaking his leg until he felt Sydney put a hand on his thigh. 

Looking down at Sydney, he smiled. "You know what, Syd?"

She shook her head. "What?"

"This is so…normal," he grinned. "You wanted a normal life and well, here we are."

Sydney laughed. "I suppose- if we forget about everything else that is going on at the moment."

"Ssh," Vaughn put a finger to her lips. "You're going to ruin the moment."

At that moment, the timer that had been set went off. They stared at each other before Sydney got up and walked over to the chest of drawers and tentatively picked up the white stick. It was almost as if she was too scared to look.

"Well?" Vaughn prompted gently.

Taking a deep breath, Sydney looked down. "It's positive."

"What!"

She looked up at Vaughn, her face glowing. "It's positive."

Vaughn jumped up and threw his arms around her. "You're pregnant? We're pregnant?" he said, repeating it over and over, trying to get the news to sink in.

Sydney laughed as he tightened his embrace. "Yes, we are."

"Oh, I love you so much!" He pressed his lips into her. "This is incredible. I actually feel like going and shouting this from the rooftops."

Sydney stepped back. "How about not?" she said. "I kinda want to keep this quiet. At least until we get this confirmed by a doctor and know that everything is ok and…I want this to be just about us for the moment."

Vaughn smiled as he brought a hand up and brushed a stray strand of hair off her face. "I couldn't agree more."

Sydney grinned. "There is just one problem."

"What?" Vaughn asked feeling slightly confused.

"Us." She replied. "We're going to have to wipe this smiles off our faces before Weiss gets home. Otherwise he'll know something is up for sure."

* * *

Weiss found himself swallowing hard as he and Jack headed towards Lauren's cell. He was surprised at how much anger he still felt towards her. The way she betrayed Vaughn…the way she betrayed everybody. Rotting away behind bars was not a severe enough penalty. 

He glanced at Jack, seeing animosity written all over the older man's face and exhaled loudly. This was turning out to be a swell day at the office.

Lauren looked up when they approached the cell. Her stony expression didn't change as she rose up from the steel bed and headed towards the glass.

Jack got straight to the point. "We need some information."

"Typical," Lauren snorted. "Ignore the prisoner until she might actually serve some purpose."

"Cut the sarcasm, Lauren." Weiss shot back. "It really isn't becoming."

Lauren smiled icily at him. "I'm surprised that you are here, Eric. Him," she jerked her head in Jack's direction, "I can understand. We all know how gullible he can be. But you? Did you really think that I would help you?"

"Ok, we get it." Jack said, ignoring her comment. "What do you want?"

"You know, I am hurt that you would think of me as that shallow."

"Give up the act, Lauren." Weiss hissed. "Just tell us what you want in exchange for whatever information you have."

Lauren sighed. "Fine." She smiled malevolently. "Are you listening?"

* * *

Dixon looked up to his secretary standing in his doorway. 

"Sir, Michael and Sydney Vaughn are here."

"Send them in," he ordered, standing up as Sydney and Vaughn entered the office.

"Hey Dixon." Sydney greeted him warmly. "What is this all about? Your secretary refused to give us any details over the phone."

"Sit down." He gestured to the couches. Only when they had settled down did he continue. "We may have a lead in finding Ana."

"What?" Sydney exclaimed. "That's fantastic. Who? Where?"

"The thing is we haven't actually got the intel…yet."

"Then how can you have a lead?" Vaughn inquired.

"Well, we know that we need to get access to a Covenant facility of some sort. One where we can gain access to their computer systems, and track their communications and what not."

"And you think that you can get a location from someone." Sydney said. "Who?"

Dixon cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "We can only get that information from somebody who is…or was, within the Covenant." He paused. "Now as you are fully aware, we currently have a Covenant agent in our custody."

Sydney felt Vaughn tense up beside her and instinctively placed a hand on his thigh.

Dixon went on. "Since her capture, Ms Reed had refused to co-operate. However, on this occasion she has complied with our requests- on one condition."

"What condition?" Vaughn managed to ask.

"That she will only deal with one person. She has made it quite clear that she will only reveal the whereabouts to this person. She will only speak to you, Vaughn."


	11. Past, Present and Future

Hey and thank you all for your feedback.

**

* * *

Chapter Eleven:  
Past, Present and Future **

"_Well, we know that we need to get access to a Covenant facility of some sort. One where we can gain access to their computer systems, and track their communications and what not."_

"_And you think that you can get a location from someone." Sydney said. "Who?"_

_Dixon cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. "We can only get that information from somebody who is…or was, within the Covenant." He paused. "Now as you are fully aware, we currently have a Covenant agent in our custody."_

_Sydney felt Vaughn tense up beside her and instinctively placed a hand on his thigh._

_Dixon went on. "Since her capture, Ms Reed had refused to co-operate. However, on this occasion she has complied with our requests- on one condition."_

"_What condition?" Vaughn managed to ask._

"_That she will only deal with one person. She has made it quite clear that she will only reveal the whereabouts to this person. She will only speak to you, Vaughn."_

Vaughn did not visibly respond to this revelation. He sat dead still, almost as if he were in some kind of a trance. He could feel Sydney's hand squeezing his thigh, but couldn't even look at her.

Six years. Six years spent ridding his life of everything Lauren and now this?

* * *

_"Dixon, it's me. I'm at the Naval Hospital. There's a sniper. Lazarey's been shot; he's dead. Get me a team out here now!" The agents, who were already with Sydney, scattered, in the slim chance that they might actually catch somebody in the act. Sydney waited back as the doctors worked furiously on Lazarey, but it was all in vain. The man did not stand a chance._

**_xxxxx_**

"_Excuse me, Agent Bristow."_

_Sydney looked towards the approaching agent. "Yes?"_

"_We, uh, managed to acquire somebody in the building over there. They were carrying a weapon and we believe them to be the guilty party."_

"_Where are they?"_

"_We have them secured in a van."_

"_Take me to them."_

"_Agent Bristow, perhaps you should let somebody else talk to them."_

_Frustrated, Sydney pushed past him and walked outside. "Which van?" she demanded of the agents standing outside._

_Silently one of them stepped forward and opened the back of the nearest van. Sydney climbed into it, and with her eyes still adjusting to darkness she began to speak._

"_My name is Agent Bristow—"_

"_I know your name, Sydney."_

_Sydney froze slowly she rose her head until she was looking directly into the eyes of the wife of the man she loved._

"_Lauren?" she breathed. "You're Covenant?"_

_Lauren ignored the statement. "You look upset, Sydney. Why?"_

"_Excuse me?" Sydney knew that she was probably being drawn into a little mind game of Lauren's, but at this point she really didn't care._

"_I thought that you would ecstatic to see me finally go down." She gave Sydney a smile that chilled her to the bone. "Because then you'd finally have a chance to sink your claws into my husband."_

_Sydney's heart skipped a beat. Vaughn. This would devastate…destroy him. Growing up in a house with Jack Bristow, Sydney knew first hand how something like this could change a person._

"_All this time?" Sydney said. "All this time you've been working with _them_?" She almost spat the last word out._

_Lauren just stared at her, expressionless._

"_And Vaughn?" Sydney braved the question. "When you married him. Was it because you really wanted to, or because…"_

_Lauren laughed, a cruel and cold laugh. "You're a smart girl, Sydney. What do you think?"_

* * *

Sydney looked at Vaughn and then turned back to Dixon. "No. You cannot be serious. Are you really going to force Vaughn to face that woman?" 

"No," Dixon replied. "We are got going to force Vaughn to do anything. The decision is entirely up to him."

"Some decision." Sydney snorted. "That you would even bring—"

"Syd." Vaughn spoke up, cutting her off. "We shouldn't dismiss this straightaway."

Sydney stared at him, incredulous. "What?"

Dixon cleared his throat as he stood up. "Maybe I should give you two a chance to talk." He walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

"You cannot seriously be considering this, Vaughn." Sydney said.

"I am." Vaughn replied, firmly. "This may be our only shot at finding Ana."

"Don't do this for me, Vaughn. You don't have to do this. They'll be other ways. We'll find other ways." Her voice was pleading. "You don't have to do this."

Vaughn grabbed her hands and leaned forward. "I know that I don't, but I'm going to anyway."

Sydney's jaw dropped slightly. "Vaughn, are you sure?" she whispered. "I don't want to see you get hurt again."

"I'm not going to be." Vaughn said, bluntly. "There is nothing that Lauren can say or do that will hurt me. She means absolutely nothing to me anymore."

"But are you sure?" Sydney asked again. "I mean, really sure?"

Vaughn nodded as he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. When their lips separated Vaughn didn't move back, instead resting his forehead against Sydney's. "I am sure."

* * *

_Sydney hurried into the JTF, her eyes scanning the room. There was no sign of him anywhere. Spotting Weiss at his desk, she strode over_. 

"_Where is Vaughn?" she asked, frantically._

_Weiss looked up. "Huh?"_

"_Vaughn." She resisted the urge to grab him by the shoulders and shake him violently. "Where is he?"_

"_Oh. He just got called into Dixon's office."_

"_Oh god." Sydney slumped against his desk._

_Weiss sat forward, concerned. "Syd, what is it? What is going on?"_

_Sydney glanced towards Dixon's office, wondering if she should say anything. Was she permitted to? Was it her place to?_

"_Sydney." Weiss's voice grabbed her attention. "Tell me."_

_Sydney looked at him. Stuff it. Weiss was Vaughn's best friend. He needed to know._

"_You heard about Lazarey and the sniper and all of that?" she started._

_Weiss nodded. "Yeah."_

"_Did you hear that the sniper was caught?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well," Sydney drew in a deep breath. "It was somebody we know."_

_**xxxxx**_

_"Take a seat, Agent Vaughn."_

_Vaughn sat, feeling uneasy. He knew that something had to be. The vague nature of this meeting, the look on Dixon's face and the presence of Barnett in the room did little to calm his nerves._

"_What is this?" Vaughn asked, shifting his gaze between Dixon and Barnett._

_Dixon cleared his throat. "There is no easy way for me to say this…"_

"_To say what?" Vaughn's stomach felt as if it were filled with concrete._

"_I'm sure that you are aware that the CIA apprehended a Covenant agent at the Naval Hospital earlier today."_

_Vaughn nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with me?"_

"_The person apprehended," Dixon started. "It was Lauren."_

_Vaughn stared at him for a second before letting out a short laugh. "Excuse me?"_

"_Vaughn, Lauren works for the Covenant."_

"_No." Vaughn shook his head. "No. You're wrong. There's been a mistake."_

_Dixon shook his head sadly. "She was apprehended in the vicinity of the hospital, with a weapon in her possession."_

_There was a loud ringing forming in Vaughn's ears. He was hearing Dixon's words, but not comprehending them. The air in the office felt thick, like he was inhaling cotton wool and Vaughn knew that he had to get out of there._

_Loosening his tie, Vaughn stood up abruptly. "Excuse me." He strode purposefully to the door._

"_Vaughn." Dixon made to follow him, but Barnett stopped him._

"_Let him go," she said, wisely. "He needs time to process."_

* * *

Vaughn was walking through the JTF, headed towards the bathroom when Jack stopped him. "Vaughn. Can I have a word?" 

Vaughn nodded and the two men stepped off to the side, out of earshot from everybody else. "What is it?"

"I heard that you agreed to see Lauren."

Vaughn snorted softly. "I take it that the grapevine around this place is still as efficient as ever."

Jack's sober expression did not change. "When?"

"Dixon is clearing it with security now. As soon as that's done, I'll be escorted to her cell."

"Will Sydney be going with you?" Jack asked.

"No. I couldn't put her through that. She doesn't need any extra stress at the moment."

Jack nodded. "Look, I just wanted to say that I understand how hard it is to do what you are about to do. Just stay strong and don't let her get to you." Jack paused, trying to find his next words. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…ahem…"

"Jack." Vaughn cut in. "I know…and thanks."

* * *

_He was drunk. He knew it and didn't care. How could he care about anything else besides the fact that his wife was an enemy of the Unites States? The fact that she had married him for an assignment and used him. The fact that she was part of the organization that had robbed him of the love of his life._

_He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. That he had fell so easily for her charms. Believed the lies she whispered into his ear. Accepted her caresses as signs of true love._

_Taking one last mouthful from the bottle in his hand, he threw it against the wall. The bottle shattered into pieces. Entirely appropriate, he thought. Shattered just the way his life had done._

_Taking one last glance around the house that had been built upon lies, he struck a match. He watched it, flickering, for a second before dropping it onto the couch._

_As he walked out, there was no looking back._

* * *

Vaughn walked silently, a step behind the agent who was escorting him. Stopping briefly to confer with the guard, Vaughn took a deep breath. The last time he had seen Lauren everything had been normal. They were just any other married couple. 

He had refused to see her after her arrest. Six years and not one exchange between the two…until now.

They were moving again. Step after step, getting closer to their destination. With each step, Vaughn filled himself with more and more resolve and determination. He would speak to her only about the information they needed. No getting suckered into any mind games that she might want to play.

The agent stopped and so did Vaughn. Turning, he looked into the cell.


	12. Face to Face

Thank you all for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve:  
Face to Face

_Vaughn walked silently, a step behind the agent who was escorting him. Stopping briefly to confer with the guard, Vaughn took a deep breath. The last time he had seen Lauren everything had been normal. They were just any other married couple._

_He had refused to see her after her arrest. Six years and not one exchange between the two…until now._

_They were moving again. Step after step, getting closer to their destination. With each step, Vaughn filled himself with more and more resolve and determination. He would speak to her only about the information they needed. No getting suckered into any mind games that she might want to play._

_The agent stopped and so did Vaughn. Turning, he looked into the cell._

A brief look of surprise crossed Lauren's face. "Well," she said softly, approaching the glass. "The CIA must really need my help if you are here, Michael. I never imagined that you would agree to my terms so quickly."

Vaughn got straight to the point. The sooner this was over, the sooner he could walk away. "The CIA needs to know the whereabouts of any facilities from which the Covenant operates from."

Lauren's head cocked slightly. "The CIA? Not we? Are you not with the agency anymore, Michael?"

"From where does the Covenant operate from?"

"No!" Lauren burst out violently. "No, this works both ways. You answer my questions and then I will give you what you want. Now, are you not with the CIA anymore?"

"Why are you interested in what I'm doing, Lauren?"

"I've been in here six years with barely a word spoken. Forgive me if I'm craving a little human conversation."

"Fine." Vaughn relented. "I quit the CIA five years ago. Now, the whereabouts of Covenant facilities. What do you know?"

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did you leave?"

Vaughn exhaled loudly. "You really want to know?"

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"I left the CIA because I moved overseas…and before you ask, it was Australia."

"Hmm," her eyes narrowed slightly. "How come now is the first time that we've seen each other since…."

"Because I had no intention of ever setting eyes on you again." Vaughn replied, bluntly.

"But did you not want closure? Did you not want to hear my defence, or give me a chance to explain? I was your wife—"

"Stop right there." Vaughn interjected. "You were never my wife and there was no explanation you could give me that would justify your actions." He drew in a deep breath. "Now I've humoured you long enough. Tell me the locations of any Covenant facilities."

"Why are _you _so desperate to know, Michael?" Lauren pressed, with a malicious edge to her voice. "What does the CIA want to find out?"

Vaughn stared silently at her, his expression hard.

"Last question, I promise. Trust me." Lauren let out a spiteful laugh. "Because if you tell me exactly who or what the CIA is looking for, I may be able to give you something specific, instead of sending you in a wild goose chase. The choice is yours, Michael."

Vaughn was getting suckered in and he knew it. He was about to tell Lauren to get lost when an image of Sydney flashed across his mind. An image of her upset and shaking after one of her countless nightmares.

She needed answers. They needed answers. And to get them he would play any game that Lauren wanted.

"We are searching for a missing child." Vaughn said. "One whom the Covenant has in their possession."

Lauren's eyes widened slightly. Her last ever contact with the Covenant had been a phone call saying that the fertilization was complete, but that Andrian Lazarey had been extracted. And then she was asked to complete the seemingly simple task of taking him out.

"You know about the child? The Second Coming?" A smile grew on her face. "They did it. They really did it. Incredible. The essence of Rambaldi alive and breathing today." Her eyes suddenly narrowed as something occurred to her. "And you are looking for her. There could be only one reason for you doing that."

"Lauren, don't." Vaughn said warningly.

"You know I can't say that I'm surprised. It was only a matter of time before you went running back to her." She looked pointedly at his ring finger. "I suppose I should even thank you for waiting until my side of the bed was cold."

"Lauren, are you going to help or not?"

She sighed. "Fine. I'll tell you what you want to know."

* * *

"Here you go Syd." Weiss offered her a mug of coffee as he sat next to her on Dixon's couch. 

"Uh, no thanks." Sydney shook her head. "I'm fine."

Weiss placed the mug down on the table in front of them. "He's going to be fine, Syd."

Sydney looked at him. "I just feel so sick, you know. That he feels that he has to face her. I'm also furious that we have to turn to _her_ for help. That the safety of Ana depends on her. Is it just me or is there something really wrong with that?"

"Yeah." Weiss agreed sombrely.

* * *

"Before I tell you anything, I am going to want assurances that I will get something in return." 

Vaughn paused before answering, collecting himself. He'd had just about enough of Lauren's stalling. "Like what?"

"Like maybe a few extra blankets and pillows. Perhaps being allowed to spend some time outside. And even the occasional book to read."

"Fine." Vaughn sighed. He knew that he had no authority to sanction these requests, but they were not extravagant. Dixon would agree to them in an instant if it meant getting some information.

"Ok." Lauren looked at him. "Now this intel is six years old, but it's all I know. There is a facility in Prague. It is kind of a communications security station. All emails and electronic transmissions are sent through its computer system to ensure that they cannot be traced. If this child…" Lauren paused, her expression thoughtful. "What is their name?"

Vaughn blinked, surprised by this question. "It's Ana."

"Oh well, if Ana has been mentioned in any communiqués routed through there, there will be a record of it on the database. But you will need to move fast. The hard drive is wiped clean every few days to enure the sanctity of the information being sent and the facility is heavily guarded."

"Is that all?"

Lauren nodded. "I never actually visited any Covenant facilities and don't know of any of their whereabouts. I was given directions via my handler…I'm sure _you _know the drill." Lauren smirked. "Though we managed to keep it entirely professional." She composed herself and continued. "I knew about this Prague facility so that I could make contact through it."

Vaughn nodded. "Ok. If this intel turns out to be accurate, I am sure that the CIA will send their appreciations."

He made to walk off, but stopped when Lauren called out.

"What about you, Michael? What about your appreciations?"

"Now that's a problem," Vaughn said, looking over his shoulder. "Because how can I possibly appreciate someone who is nothing to me but a pebble in my shoe, discarded a long time ago." He looked at his agent escort. "I'm done with the prisoner."

* * *

A team was dispatched to Prague that night and Sydney couldn't help but let the hope build up inside her. Even given their source of information, she felt that this was it. 

That maybe, within a few days, Ana would be with her.

"Weiss was asking questions this morning," Vaughn said to Sydney the next day as they sat waiting in an office.

"About what?"

"About why you refused to have a drink with him last night. He wanted to know what happened to the Sydney who used to sit him down and make him drink a bottle of tequila with her."

"I never…" Sydney trailed off, a smile on her face. "So what did you tell him?"

"Just that you were worried about all this Ana stuff etc. You know the usual stuff."

"Thanks." Sydney replied, reaching for her phone. She had been methodically checking it since the team left late the night before.

"Syd." Vaughn put a hand on hers. "Weiss promised that he would call as soon as—"

He stopped talking, interrupted by the door opening. With expectant expression, the two of them watched as the doctor sat down opposite them.

"Sydney, Michael…" her face broke into a smile, and both Sydney and Vaughn felt their hearts skip a beat. "Congratulations."

* * *

"I want to tell my dad." 

"Huh?" Vaughn turned to her, surprised by her sudden comment. The two of them were walking back to the car from the doctor's office, elated at the confirmation of the news.

"I know I said that I wanted to keep quiet, but I would really like to tell my dad. Your mum, too."

Vaughn shrugged. "Fine with me. You know how I feel about this. If you weren't here stopping me, I'd probably be taking out full page ads in the Los Angeles Register."

Sydney laughed as she opened the passenger door to the car. "If I wasn't here stopping you, Vaughn, you'd have absolutely nothing to advertise."

* * *

That night there was still no concrete news from the team in Prague. Apparently there had been some difficulties in infiltrating the building. It was obvious that the Covenant did not want any unauthorized access to this particular facility. 

Given that Weiss was working late, Sydney called Jack, asking him to come over.

"What is it?" Jack asked, after he had arrived and when the three of them had settled down in the lounge.

Sydney smiled, taking a quick look at Vaughn before answering. "We have some news."

"What kind of news?" Jack inquired, his eyebrows piqued with interest.

"I'm pregnant, dad." Sydney announced, taking Vaughn's hand in her own.

"Oh." For a second Jack looked shocked, before composing himself. "You're pregnant…is it Vaughn's?"

"No dad, it's Sark's." Sydney didn't even attempt to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "What were you thinking? How could you even ask me that question?"

"I know…I'm sorry…it's just that…"

"What?" Sydney asked warily.

"Sydney, Vaughn, there is something that you need to know."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a note to let you all know that there is only five more chapters to go. 


	13. The Whole Truth

Hey, and thank you all so much for your feedback...and apologies for leaving you all hanging at the end of the last chapter. I guess I should thank you all for your patience as well :D

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen:  
The Whole Truth**

"_What is it?" Jack asked, after he had arrived and when the three of them had settled down in the lounge._

_Sydney smiled, taking a quick look at Vaughn before answering. "We have some news."_

"_What kind of news?" Jack inquired, his eyebrows piqued with interest._

"_I'm pregnant, dad." Sydney announced, taking Vaughn's hand in her own. _

"_Oh." For a second Jack looked shocked, before composing himself. "You're pregnant…is it Vaughn's?"_

"_No dad, it's Sark's." Sydney didn't even attempt to keep the sarcasm out of her voice. "What were you thinking? How could you even ask me that question?"_

"_I know…I'm sorry…it's just that…"_

"_What?" Sydney asked warily._

"_Sydney, Vaughn, there is something that you need to know."_

Sydney stood abruptly, seeing the look in her father's eyes. "No," she said bluntly. "Don't. Please don't."

"Sydney, Kendall did not—"

"No." She shook her head hard.

"You and Vaughn were not given—"

"No!" Sydney yelled so loudly that both Vaughn and Jack jumped slightly. "Don't. You can't. Whatever it is, I don't want to hear it."

"Sydney, you and Vaughn need to be informed." Jack said, patiently.

"Not if this has something to do with what I think it does, ok? I do not want to have this experience ruined."

"Sydney, you have to know that I want nothing more for you to continue life without this information. To lead a somewhat normal life. But that would mean that you would be living a life of ignorance, and to me that is a far worse thing. With knowledge comes the power to change."

"Well you know what? I've had just about enough of this knowledge stuff. A life of ignorance sounds pretty good to me."

"Even if it means risking the life of your future child?"

Sydney froze. "What?"

Vaughn's staggered expression was mirroring hers. "What are you talking about Jack?"

Jack cleared his throat. "Sydney, perhaps you should sit down."

"I'm fine standing, thank you," she said, obstinately.

"Sydney, just sit down. You can be stubborn later." Jack shot back.

Sydney blinked, a little taken aback by the forcefulness of Jack's tone, and then surprisingly sat down without another word. Vaughn hid a smile to himself. It would always be a battle of the wills between those two.

"Ok, I'm sitting."

Jack sighed. "Thank you."

Now that the little father- daughter moment had passed, Vaughn spoke up. "So what is it this time, Jack?"

"It has to do with the Rambaldi pages the CIA discovered. The ones that Kendall told you about."

* * *

"Weiss!" 

Dixon's voice snapped Weiss's attention away from the computer screen. The director was rapidly approaching his desk, appearing considerably more relaxed that he'd been since Sydney and Vaughn's return.

"What is it?"

"The team leader in Prague just made contact. They infiltrated the facility and have what they believe to be the whereabouts of Ana."

Weiss's eyebrows shot up. "No way?" He stood up. "Where?"

"Tuscany. A team has already been sanctioned in-country and are close to their destination."

"Unbelievable." Weiss muttered, more to himself. So Vaughn speaking to that witch had really paid off.

"I just thought I'd let you know. I'll let you get back to your work…or that urgent phone call that you need to make." Dixon gave Weiss a sly little smile and walked off.

With a small chuckle, Weiss picked up his phone and began dialling.

* * *

Sydney could hear her mobile ringing but she ignored it. The thought that it may be Weiss didn't even cross her mind. Her thoughts were already consumed by that one dreaded word- Rambaldi, and the sinking feeling that her and Vaughn's lives were about to be thrown upside down once again. 

"What about the pages?" she asked, her voice void of emotion.

"Kendall was selective in what he told you about."

"There's more?" Vaughn asked, bewildered. "How the hell can there be more? What else could Rambaldi possibly have to say about the two of us?"

"Technically, it is not about the Chosen One or the Descendant. The focus was on their offspring." Jack paused. "On Ana and the unborn child you are carrying now."

Sydney's hand instinctively went to her abdomen as an ice cold fear chilled her to the bone.

"Now, you remember what the Prophecy said? About you rendering the greatest power unto utter desolation?" Jack directed towards Sydney.

She nodded. Of course she remembered. Those words had been haunting her for years.

"So we know that Ana is that power. What we didn't know was that the destruction would be stopped by the presence of her closest sibling."

"What?" Sydney asked, perturbed.

"Rambaldi wrote that is these two children grew up separated from each other, then destruction and despair would ensue. That apart they would only bring darkness to the world. But," Jack added quickly, seeing the looks of horror on Sydney and Vaughn's faces, "if they grew up together, then they would have the power to change the world for the better."

Sydney relaxed slightly. The CIA was going to find Ana, she knew it. And when that happened, then there would be nothing to worry about. She looked at Vaughn and could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

"So is that all?" she asked, Jack.

Jack looked at the two of them for a second, his expression almost sad.

"Dad?" Sydney whispered, almost sagging against Vaughn.

"Jack?" Vaughn asked.

"Rambaldi wrote of a battle between the siblings. That despite the peace that would result in their connection, one day the death of one would be committed by the hand of the other."

* * *

"Weiss! Weiss! Weiss!" Marshall came barrelling through the Operations centre, stooping himself just before he slammed into Weiss's desk. "Have you heard?" he asked breathlessly. 

"Heard what?" Weiss asked, distractedly as he placed his phone back in the receiver. He'd been trying Sydney and Vaughn's phones alternatively, but neither were answering.

"Dixon just heard from Tuscany." Marshall leaned in covertly. "They have made a visual on Ana and are prepping to move in as we speak."

Weiss looked up at him. "They found her?"

Marshall grinned. "Yup. They found her."

* * *

Jack stood up. "Perhaps I should go." 

Sydney looked up at him. "Are you sure that you don't have anything else to tell us?" she asked, bitterly.

"Sydney, you have to understand how hard it was for me to tell you. Don't you remember me saying that I did not want to be the one who told you? But that being said, you and Vaughn needed to be informed."

"Informed?" Sydney was struggling to fight back tears. "Informed? You call this being informed?"

"Yes, I do." Jack replied, firmly. "Just remember what I said about having the power to change." He looked at her for a second. "I'm sorry," he said before walking out.

Sydney turned to Vaughn, her face distressed. Silently he took her into his arms, holding her tight and rocking them back and forth gently.

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn lost track of the time as they continued to sit, wrapped in each other arms, both of them experiencing an array of emotions. Disbelief, devastation and a fury that the fact the elation they had been previously feeling had been robbed of them in such a severe manner. 

They stayed on the couch, until the sound of the front door flying open snapped them out of their stupor.

"What the hell is up? Are you guys attempting to start a new trend of _not _answering your phones? Meet the new yuppie…" Weiss trailed off as his eyes fell on the lounge. Vaughn seemed to have aged about ten years and Sydney looked as if she had been crying. "What is going on?"

Vaughn shook his head. "Nothing."

"Yeah right." Weiss scoffed. "Tell me."

"Seriously, it's nothing." Sydney said, forcing a smile. "What were saying? About our phones?"

Weiss looked as if he didn't believe them for a second, but seemed to let it go. "I have been calling you for hours."

Sydney sat up straight. "Ana?"

Weiss nodded. "They found her, Syd. The team extracted her successfully and they are currently en route back to Los Angeles."

* * *

**A/N: **Four more chaps to go... 


	14. Looking Forward?

Thank you all for your feedback.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen:  
Looking Forward?**

"_What the hell is up? Are you guys attempting to start a new trend of not answering your phones? Meet the new yuppie…" Weiss trailed off as his eyes fell on the lounge. Vaughn seemed to have aged about ten years and Sydney looked as if she had been crying. "What is going on?"_

_Vaughn shook his head. "Nothing."_

"_Yeah right." Weiss scoffed. "Tell me."_

"_Seriously, it's nothing." Sydney said, forcing a smile. "What were saying? About our phones?"_

_Weiss looked as if he didn't believe them for a second, but seemed to let it go. "I have been calling you for hours."_

_Sydney sat up straight. "Ana?"_

_Weiss nodded. "They found her, Syd. The team extracted her successfully and they are currently en route back to Los Angeles."_

Sydney stood abruptly and headed to the kitchen bench for her bag. "What time are they expected back? I want to be waiting for her when they arrive."

"Syd," Weiss came up beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid you can't."

"What do you mean I can't?"

"They are taking Ana straight to Project Black Hole." Weiss replied.

"Why?"

"Security reasons, and obviously they are going to want to run some tests," he explained.

"Tests?" Sydney said, alarmed. "What kind of tests. They can't. I won't let them hurt her."

"Hey, hey, hey," Weiss said calmly as Vaughn came up to them. "They will just be conducting basic examinations to ensure that she is healthy."

"Oh," Sydney had no other response.

"So what do they want us to do?" Vaughn asked.

"Just hang here." Weiss instructed. "Look, I've got to get back to operations. I'll keep you updated- if you two can find it in you to actually answer your phone."

* * *

_Sydney sat in the darkened living room, curled up on her couch and hugging a cushion. The only sound was the ticking of the clock, sounding as if it were slowing down as time went by. __The stillness was broken was a sharp knock on the door. Almost robotically Sydney rose and opened it. It was Jack on the other side._

"_Hi dad."_

"_Can I come in?"_

_Sydney nodded and stepped aside, letting Jack enter the apartment._

"_I thought you might want to talk," Jack suggested tentatively._

"_I just can't believe it, dad." Sydney said. "I mean, we were all working side by side with her and not one suspicion was raised."_

"_Pardon?" Jack blinked._

"_Lauren, dad. It's just so unbelievable that she is Covenant. She would be the last person I would expect." She looked at Jack. "Has anybody heard from Vaughn?"_

"_Sydney, I didn't come here to talk about Lauren." Jack said._

"_Then what?"_

"_Sydney, about Patagonia…"_

_Sydney stiffened. "What about it?"_

"_Well, have you spoken about it to anybody?"_

"_There is nothing to say." Sydney said bluntly. "Now what is the CIA planning to do with Lauren?"_

"_Sydney—"_

"_Has she made any statements? Attempted to cut any deals? And is anybody actually out there looking for Vaughn?"_

"_Sydney, stop it!"_

"_Stop what?"_

"_Stop using the Lauren situation as an excuse to detach from what happened in Patagonia. You need to deal with it."_

"_I have dealt with it."_

"_Sydney…"_

"_No! Don't Sydney me, dad. We failed, the Covenant succeeded and there is nothing that we can do about it, but accept it and move on. But what we can do something about is Lauren." Sydney said, her tone forceful. "So why don't we focus on that situation, instead of worrying about what cannot be changed."_

_Jack sighed. There would be no reasoning with Sydney while she was in such a state of mind. After all, she was his daughter._

* * *

"Here," Vaughn handed Sydney a mug of tea before sitting next to her on the couch. Gratefully she wrapped her hands around the mug and took a mouthful. 

"Ok," she sighed. "Next time somebody says they have to tell us something, we run."

"Agreed." Vaughn sighed as he leaned back into the cushions.

"What are we going to do, Vaughn?"

"What do you mean?"

"What my father just told us. All my logic and common sense is just screaming at me, telling me that it is ridiculous and complete nonsense and that we should just laugh it off and continue with our life…"

"But?" Vaughn raised his own mug to his lips.

"But as much as I've tried to reject the idea of Rambaldi, I can't deny the fact…I can't deny that there is the possibility that he and all his ideas could be real. I mean, I have accepted Ana as my daughter. Does that mean I have accepted Rambaldi?" She looked at Vaughn, her eyes pleading.

"I can't answer that, Syd." Vaughn replied.

"And if we acknowledge what dad just said, then what does that mean for our future? That we'll spend years raising two children, loving them and caring for them only to have one of them kill the other? Oh god!" She smacked her forehead. "What am I saying? We don't even know what is going on with Ana and here I am talking about our future."

"Hey," Vaughn rubbed a hand up and down her back. "You're just going over our options."

Sydney nodded. "I suppose." She took another mouthful of tea. "So, what do you think?"

"Syd, at this point I am as confused as you. But at least we're talking and not shutting each other out. Hopefully, we can figure this out together."

* * *

_Sydney found that going through the motions each day was not all that hard. Through her vehement claims to everybody else that she was fine, it was almost as if she had deluded herself into believing it. She got up, went to work, came home and then went to bed. Avoidance at this point was more easier than confronting her demons, and as days passed she found that she was spending more time at the JTF than at home._

**_xxxxx_**

_"Syd."_

_She looked up to see Weiss approaching her desk. "Yeah?"_

"_Have you heard?"_

"_Heard what?"_

"_Lauren. There's not going to be a trial. She plead guilty to all charges and was sentenced this morning."_

"_What did she get?"_

"_Life imprisonment. They were considering the death penalty, but decided to look at this from a strategic point of view. She is one of our few links to the Covenant and should be kept alive." _

_Sydney took a few seconds to digest this. "How is Vaughn taking this?"_

_Weiss shrugged. "Vaughn is a mess, as he has been since Lauren was arrested. I just don't know what to do."_

_Sydney sighed. "There has to be some way we can help."_

"_I don't know if there is. Not at this point," Weiss replied, shaking his head sadly. "But speaking of help, if you need anything…"_

"_Like what?" Sydney asked, cocking her head._

"_Like somebody to talk to, or a shoulder to cry on. You know," Weiss gave her a friendly smile._

"_And why would I need that?" Sydney's tone had taken on a much sharper edge._

"_Well…because of what happened. In Patagonia," Weiss replied, suddenly uncomfortable._

"_Why does everybody keep expressing their need for me to talk?" Sydney demanded, standing up abruptly. "Can't they see that I am fine? There is nothing to talk about. Everybody should just let this go and get on with their lives because there is nothing wrong with me. I am fine." Exhaling exasperatedly she walked off._

"_Yeah," Weiss muttered to himself. "Cos you really sound fine."_

* * *

Kendall scanned the sheet of paper that was in front of him and then looked up. "So, she's ok?" 

The doctor nodded. "Perfectly healthy. A little shaken over her ordeal and still pretty scared, but other than that, she's just a regular little girl, physically and emotionally."

Kendall let out a small chuckle. "Regular is not a word I would use to describe this child." He glanced back at the paper. "Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"There's nothing else…oh, expect that she has been asking for someone."

"Who?"

"A Mrs Vaughn."

Kendall's eyes shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Her teacher, Mrs Vaughn."

Kendall nodded. "Ok, thank you. I'll want regular updates- and immediate notification if she so much as gets a scratch."

"Ok sir." The doctor turned and left as Kendall picked up his phone.

* * *

_It was a non- eventful day when Sydney finally broke down. Work had been routine and the only thing out of the ordinary was the cat jumping out in front of her car when she was driving home._

_It was just like all the other days, yet when Sydney was changing out of her suit and caught sight of her reflection, namely her scar, in the mirror, something snapped. A fierce flood of emotions seared through her body, and as she struggled to hold back the tears, she picked up the phone and called the only person she could think of._

_**xxxxx**_

_"Dad," Sydney's lower lip trembled as she let him into the apartment. "I'm sorry if I interrupted anything, but…"_

"_Sydney, what is it?" Jack knew damn well what the problem was, but it wasn't him who needed to voice it. Sydney did._

"_It's…it's… how could I fail on this dad? Why did I have to stuff up on that task?"_

"_Sydney, you can't blame yourself," Jack said._

"_Then who?" Sydney choked back a sob. "How am I supposed to move on from this?"_

"_I don't know, sweetheart." Jack said softly, wrapping Sydney in his arms. "But what I do know is that you don't have to do this alone."_

* * *

"Syd, Vaughn." Weiss walked into his apartment, calling out their names. 

"What is it?" Sydney asked, from the couch, as Vaughn appeared from the guest bedroom.

"I've got a car here to take you back to the JTF." Weiss explained. "There's a chopper waiting for you there."

"Where are we going?" Vaughn asked.

"The two of you have been granted special access to Project Black Hole. They want you in Nevada as soon as possible."

Sydney walked to the kitchen bench and grabbed her bag. "Ana?"

Weiss nodded. "Kendall has approved a face to face interaction between the two of you." He opened the front door. "You're going to see Ana, Syd. Today."

* * *

**A/N: **Three more chaps to go... 


	15. Convergence

Thank you all for your feedback

**

* * *

Chapter Fifteen:  
Convergence**

"_Syd, Vaughn." Weiss walked into his apartment, calling out their names._

"_What is it?" Sydney asked, from the couch, as Vaughn appeared from the guest bedroom._

"_I've got a car here to take you back to the JTF." Weiss explained. "There's a chopper waiting for you there."_

"_Where are we going?" Vaughn asked._

"_The two of you have been granted special access to Project Black Hole. They want you in Nevada as soon as possible."_

_Sydney walked to the kitchen bench and grabbed her bag. "Ana?"_

_Weiss nodded. "Kendall has approved a face to face interaction between the two of you." He opened the front door. "You're going to see Ana, Syd. Today."_

* * *

Kendall was waiting for them by the entrance. "Sydney, Vaughn, welcome. If you could please come this way." 

"Why the sudden meeting?" Sydney asked as they walked thought the halls of Project Black Hole. "Why are you allowing Vaughn and I access here? I thought it was strictly off limits to any unauthorized personnel."

"It is," Kendall replied. "But these are extenuating circumstances. Ana was asking to speak with you." He looked at Sydney.

"With me? She barely knows me. Why would she want to speak with me?"

"Why do you think we got you down here so fast?" Kendall stopped by an unmarked door. "We are just as curious as you."

Quietly Sydney entered the room. It was completely bare, apart from a table and two chairs in the centre. The stark white walls chillingly reminded Sydney of a jail cell and she shuddered. How could they make a child stay in a room such as this? Cautiously she approached the table, where Ana was seated, completey immersed in something.

"Hello Ana," she said softly as she reached the table. The little girl's head snapped up and for a second she looked surprised, but then her face broke into a wide grin.

"Hello Mrs Vaughn," she replied and then put her head back down.

"What have you got there?" Sydney asked.

"Colouring book," Ana mumbled, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in concentration. She looked up. "Do you want to help?"

Sydney couldn't help but smile. "Sure," she said, sitting on the chair besides Ana's and picking up a crayon.

"Don't go out of the lines," Ana said seriously. "It has to look good."

"Ok," Sydney nodded, holding back her laughter as she resisted the urge to wrap her arms around this little girl.

* * *

Vaughn watched this scene through a two-way mirror. There was something heartening about it. To watch Sydney interact with this little girl…her daughter. For the first time in weeks he was seeing her truly relaxed and it was almost as if she possessed some sort of a glow. 

He felt a flutter as Sydney laughed at something that Ana had said. She deserved to be able to laugh like that all the time. It hadn't been occurring to often as late.

Sydney looked up at that point. Even though she could only see her reflection, Vaughn knew that she was aware of him watching. With a bright smile in his direction, Sydney turned back. And though she couldn't see him, Vaughn smiled back.

To see Sydney like this, it made the events of the past weeks unquestionably worth it.

* * *

"Ana," Sydney placed down her crayon. "Could I ask you a question?" 

"Yup," she nodded, still continuing with her colouring.

"Why did you ask to see me?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't?"

"Nope."

"Oh, ok." Sydney paused, wondering if she should ask her next question. She decided to risk it. "Ana, do you want to talk about the people who took you?"

"Ok." Ana replied, sounding completely blasé about the whole topic.

"Did they hurt you?"

"No. They gave me chocolate, but I didn't eat it." She looked up at Sydney with a serious expression. "You shouldn't take food from strangers."

Sydney smiled. "You're a very smart girl."

"Somebody else told me that, but I can't remember who."

"That's ok." Sydney patted her hand. "So these people, can you remember anything they said?"

Ana put down her crayon, her forehead creased with concentration. "Some stuff."

"Like what?" Sydney pressed.

"They didn't call me Ana. I told them my name, but they didn't say it."

"What did they call you?"

"Second something… and they called me…I think it was Rammali…Rammaldi…" Ana trailed off in a laugh. "They were silly names."

Sydney tried hard to smile back. "Yeah, pretty silly." She leaned in. "Ana is a much better name."

"My full name is Anastasie." Ana announced proudly. "Did you know that?"

"Yes," Sydney nodded. "I did."

"Do you know a lot of things, Mrs Vaughn?"

"Oh, I know a bit."

Ana eyed her suspiciously. "Ok, where does Santa live?"

"The North Pole."

"Why is the grass green?"

"Because they ran out of purple paint." Sydney replied with a straight face. She could just imagine the expression on Vaughn's face on the other side of that mirror.

Ana's eyes widened with surprise. Sydney guessed that this question game was a regular occurrence for her and that this was quite possibly the first time she'd ever gotten an answer to the 'why is the grass green' question.

"Anything else that you want to ask me?"

Ana nodded.

"What is it?"

"Are you my mum?"

* * *

"This is a waste of time." Kendall let out a frustrated sigh as he came up beside Vaughn. "The kid is giving her nothing." 

"So just because there is no information being received, we should stop Sydney interacting with her own child?" Vaughn shot back.

"The only reason the two of you were allowed access to this facility was in the hope that Sydney could get something viable from Ana, and they are in there talking about Santa and purple grass."

"This isn't about satisfying your insane obsessions with a dead man," Vaughn said. His voice was controlled, but inside he was seething. "This is about bringing together a mother and a child."

"Oh, this is—" Kendall suddenly cut off, his face snapping towards the mirror. "Did you hear that?"

Vaughn nodded dumbly. If they had heard correctly, Ana had just asked Sydney if she was her mother.

* * *

"Are you my mum?" 

Sydney blinked, completely thrown by the question. "Why would you ask me that, Ana?" she replied, gently.

The little girl shrugged. "I…I…it was just in here." Ana put her index finger on the top of her head.

"What was in there?"

"That you are my mum." Ana looked up at Sydney, and in a manner quite like her mother, asked bluntly. "Well, are you?"

Sydney glanced towards the mirror. Should she? Would Kendall approve? In that split second, Sydney shoved those thoughts aside. This was about her and Ana, nobody else.

"Yes," she replied softly. "I am."

"Good." Ana nodded. "You're nice."

Sydney smiled. "I'm sorry we didn't get to meet earlier."

"That's ok." Ana picked up a crayon. "I knew we couldn't."

"Pardon?" Sydney leaned in closer, unsure whether she had heard Ana correctly. "What was that?"

"I knew we couldn't." Ana replied.

"And was that just in here again?" Sydney gently tapped the top of Ana's head.

Ana nodded. "There are lots of things in there."

"What sort of things?"

Ana placed down her crayon. "That you were my mum, and I know daddy is behind that." Ana pointed to the mirror. "I wasn't scared when the bad people took me, because they weren't you. I knew that I was going to live with you."

Sydney stared at Ana, dumbfounded. "You really thought all these things?"

Ana nodded and then pulled Sydney towards her so she could whisper. "And I know a special secret."

"What?" Sydney whispered back.

"I know that I am going to have a baby brother."

Before Sydney could respond Ana wrapped her tiny arms around her neck in a tight hug.

* * *

When Sydney finally left Ana and entered the adjacent room, Kendall swooped upon her so fast that she barely had time to blink. 

"What did she whisper to you?" he demanded. "It was inaudible to us."

"She asked for another colouring book." Sydney replied without missing a beat. "She didn't want to hurt your feelings by saying that she didn't like the one she has now."

"Oh." Kendall couldn't keep the disappointment off his face.

"Um, do you think Vaughn and I could have a moment alone?" Sydney asked.

Kendall hesitated and then nodded shortly. After he had closed the door behind him, Vaughn turned to Sydney. "What is it now?"

"We need to talk."

* * *

**A/N: **Two more chaps to go... 


	16. Love, Fury, Frustration and Joy

Thank you for your feedback

**

* * *

Chapter Sixteen:  
Love, Fury, Frustration and Joy**

_Ana nodded and then pulled Sydney towards her so she could whisper. "And I know a special secret."_

"_What?" Sydney whispered back._

"_I know that I am going to have a baby brother."_

_Before Sydney could respond Ana wrapped her tiny arms around her neck in a tight hug._

_**xxxxx**_

_When Sydney finally left Ana and entered the adjacent room, Kendall swooped upon her so fast that she barely had time to blink._

"_What did she whisper to you?" he demanded. "It was inaudible to us."_

"_She asked for another colouring book." Sydney replied without missing a beat. "She didn't want to hurt your feeling by saying that she didn't like the one she has now."_

"_Oh." Kendall couldn't keep the disappointment off his face._

"_Um, do you think Vaughn and I could have a moment alone?" Sydney asked._

_Kendall hesitated and then nodded shortly. After he had closed the door behind him, Vaughn turned to Sydney. "What is it now?"_

"_We need to talk."_

* * *

"Ana said what?" Vaughn exclaimed. 

"That she knows that she is getting a baby brother." Sydney repeated.

Vaughn's eyes fell on Sydney's stomach and then returned to her face. "Well, is…how…is…"

Sydney shrugged. "How should I know?" She started to pace. "But you heard all that other stuff she was saying, didn't you?"

Vaughn nodded. "You should have seen Kendall salivating on it."

Sydney looked over at him. "Did he happen to mention what they have planned for her?"

"Syd, come on. This is Kendall we are talking about."

Sydney slumped down into a chair, running a hand through her hair. "There is no way I am going to sit back and watch that little girl get exploited for the DSR's secret agenda." She sat up straight. "I want to look after Ana, make sure that she is ok."

Vaughn sat down beside her. "I know that, Syd and we'll do everything we can to keep Ana safe."

Sydney shifted in her seat. "It's more than that. I realize that this is something that we need to discuss, but I want _us _to look after her, Vaughn. I want to take Ana home with us."

"Are you sure about this, Syd?"

She nodded vehemently. "It's hard to explain, but when I walked into that room before I fell completely in love with that little girl. There was this overwhelming urge that I had to protect her." She sighed wistfully. "That's my little girl, Vaughn. My own daughter and I've already missed so much. I have to be there for the rest of it…" Sydney trailed off and Vaughn silently reached for her hand, giving her the time she needed to continue. "But then I think about what we've been told…."

"Syd, if you think like that you are going to drive yourself crazy," Vaughn said. "Never have you let Rambaldi rule your life the way others have." He tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. "And now that I am involved in this…whatever you want to call it, there is no way that I will let it control me. Ana needs you as much as you need her. It's as simple as that."

Sydney's expression suddenly grew hopeful. "You agree with me on this? You would be willing for us to take Ana home?"

"Of course. You are Ana's mother." He paused. "But it's more than that. What Ana needs more than anything is a family. Now, I don't know about you, but I think we could give her a pretty good one."

A grin broke out on Sydney's face as she threw her arms around Vaughn. "I knew there was a reason I married you." She tilted her head back slightly so that she could look directly into Vaughn's eyes. "And don't even think about mentioning some crack pot writings from the 1400's."

Vaughn's eyes were twinkling. "Would never dream of it," he murmured.

* * *

"I understand what you are saying," Kendall said to Sydney and Vaughn, "but I am afraid that Project Black Hole cannot allow it to happen just yet." 

"Excuse me?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"Project Black Hole cannot allow Ana to be released into your custody as this point in time."

"Release Ana into our custody?" Sydney repeated, feeling a fury build up inside of her. "I am her mother!"

Kendall nodded. "I realize that, but unfortunately for you there is no birth certificate stating that."

"You cannot be serious." Sydney's tone was growing louder. Instinctively Vaughn placed his hand on her thigh and this touch sated her for a second.

"We know there is no documentation on Sydney being Ana's mother," Vaughn said. "But what about the DNA test?"

Kendall shrugged. "DNA test or not, Ana officially has no parents, and is currently under the guardianship of the DSR. And things will stay this way until we are satisfied that we have got everything we need from her."

That was it. Sydney snapped. "If you do anything to hurt her," she burst out, standing up abruptly. "I swear that I will take you apart with my bare hands."

"Sydney," Kendall started. "If you could just listen—"

"No, you listen to me! Ana is a child. An innocent girl and if you think that you can keep her locked up here like some science experiment then you have got another thing coming."

"Ok," Kendall stood up as well. "I think that this is enough for today. I'll have somebody escort you back to the chopper shortly."

* * *

The fury inside Sydney had not ebbed by the time they got back to Weiss's apartment. In a vain attempt to think about something else, she headed straight to the kitchen. 

When Weiss got home not long after, his eyes fell on Sydney and the carrot she was chopping…or perhaps hacking, or attacking were the more appropriate terms.

"Hey Syd. Whatcha doing?" he asked carefully.

"Making dinner."

"Oh good…cos I thought that you were trying to murder that poor vegetable." Weiss waited, but when he got no reply he headed over to Vaughn, who was sitting on the couch. "What did you do?"

"I did nothing," Vaughn replied. "It was all Kendall."

"Oh right. Project Black Hole. What happened?"

"Let's just say that the affinity Kendall built up with Syd over the time she was missing has been more or less destroyed." Vaughn said, quietly.

"He's just as bad the rest of those Rambaldi freaks." Sydney called out, heatedly. She had just started on a potato. "The new Arvin Sloane," she spat out, "willing to go to any lengths to get to know Rambaldi- including abusing a child."

"Syd," Vaughn rose from the couch and walked towards her. "Why don't you let me take care of dinner?"

"Vaughn, I am perfectly capable of making a meal."

"I never said you weren't," Vaughn replied, calmly. "I just don't want to see you getting so worked up."

"Bit late for late for that." Sydney slammed the knife down, slicing a potato in half. Weiss found himself wincing on the couch.

"Don't you think you should try and calm down a bit," Vaughn suggested cautiously. "It's not healthy for you to be stressing so much."

"Vaughn, I am fine."

"Come on. Why don't you just sit down and I'll make you a cup of tea."

"Vaughn!" Sydney let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just think you should be taking things more easily."

"Vaughn," Sydney's tone was exasperated. "I love that you care, really, I do. But this is a little over the top. I'm pregnant, not completely helpless!"

As soon as she realized what she had said, Sydney dropped the knife and looked at Vaughn through wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Weiss jumped up off the couch. "What was that?"

Sydney was still staring at Vaughn and she raised her eyebrows slightly. He just shrugged, trying to hold back a smile. Talk about spilling the beans.

"Guys," Weiss walked up to them. "Syd, are you really…"

Sydney conceded. There was no point in trying to keep the news hidden now. With a smile she simply nodded.

Weiss' face broke into a joyous grin as he wrapped Sydney in one of his famous bear hugs. "You're serious?" he asked, stepping back. "You two are having a baby? I'm going to be Uncle Eric?"

Vaughn laughed. "Yes, it's really happening, Uncle Eric."

"How long have you known?" Weiss demanded. "How far along are you?"

"We've only known for a short while." Sydney replied. "And I'm about two months."

"This is fantastic," Weiss chortled and then suddenly drew in a deep breath as he turned to Vaughn. "Does Jack know that you…"

"That I what?" Vaughn asked.

"That you got his daughter, you know…up the duff," he whispered conspiratorially.

"Now there's a charming way of putting it," Sydney drawled. "And, yes, dad does know."

"And he didn't kill you?" Weiss sounded flabbergasted.

Vaughn rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "I guess he kinda figured it would happen sooner or later. You know, given the fact that we've been married about five years."

"Married or not, Jack Bristow is still Jack Bristow," Weiss said. "And if it's a boy…"

Sydney and Vaughn glanced at each other for a loaded second, which luckily went unnoticed by Weiss who just continued with his spiel.

"…he's going to be really mad when you name it Eric and not Jack."

Sydney looked at Vaughn, as she picked up the knife again. "Do you want to knock him out of his dream world, or shall I?"

Vaughn grinned. "I'll let you do it."

* * *

"Sir!" A breathless agent appeared at Kendall's door. "We've got a problem." 

"What kind of problem?"

"The child. She is gone."

"What?" Kendall exploded.

"She's gone."

"How can a child just disappear from a secure facility?"

"I don't know sir," the agent stammered. "She was there ten minutes ago…and now she is not. And there is no sign of unauthorized access."

"I want everybody searching the facility now. Go!" Kendall demanded as he picked up the phone. "This is Kendall. I need a chopper in L.A. immediately. "I want Sydney and Michael Vaughn in the air and on their way here in no longer than thirty minutes."

* * *

**A/N: **One chap to go... 


	17. Power to Change

Thank you all for your feedback.

**kiefer4ever: **Thank you for taking the time to review all those chapters. Glad to hear that you have been enjoying the fic.

Before going on with the chapter, I just want to clarify a few things. Ana knowing the things she does is not about being smart or intelligent. They are just things that are inside her mind. I guess you could say that, in a way, I was making a reference to the way that Nadia was 'programmed' to know the whereabouts of the Sphere of Life. Ana knows these things simply because she does- just remember, if you are to believe Rambaldi's prophecy, Ana is his second coming. Of course there are going to be some unexplicable things about her. After she is an integral part of the Rambaldi mystery...**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seventeen:  
Power to Change**

"_Sir!" A breathless agent appeared at Kendall's door. "We've got a problem."_

"_What kind of problem?"_

"_The child. She is gone."_

"_What?" Kendall exploded._

"_She's gone."_

"_How can a child just disappear from a secure facility?"_

"_I don't know sir," the agent stammered. "She was there ten minutes ago…and now she is not. And there is no sign of unauthorized access."_

"_I want everybody searching the facility now. Go!" Kendall demanded as he picked up the phone. "This is Kendall. I need a chopper in L.A. immediately. "I want Sydney and Michael Vaughn in the air and on their way here in no longer than thirty minutes."_

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn were not told anything until they arrived at the CIA safe house and were greeted by a waiting Kendall. 

He got straight to the point. "Ana is missing."

"She's what?" Sydney thundered.

"She disappeared from Project Black Hole. We have teams searching the facility and the area surrounding it as we speak." Kendall said. "We wanted you and Vaughn here just in case there was any way you could help with the search. Whether anything Ana said yesterday could give you a clue as to where she has gone."

"How about letting us go out there and help?" Vaughn asked vehemently. He was as angry as Sydney.

"No. You are to stay here."

"Who took her?" Sydney demanded.

Kendall hesitated, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Who took her?" Sydney repeated.

"We don't think anybody took her." Kendall replied.

"What?" Vaughn asked.

"Nobody took her." Kendall said. "We believe that Ana left the facility on her own."

Sydney and Vaughn stared at each other in disbelief. On her own? How could a little girl get herself out of one of the most secure facilities in the United States?

* * *

They had been at the safe house for about two hours when there came a knock on the door. Sydney and Vaughn stood up as the agent waiting with them opened the door. Unable to hear a thing, Sydney almost fell over when the agent reappeared with a surprise in tow. 

"Ana?" she gasped.

"Hello." The little girl gave a bright smile and a wave as she almost skipped to the nearest armchair and sat down. As Sydney approached her, Vaughn looked at the agent questioningly.

He shrugged. "She was at the door by herself."

"Ana." Sydney crouched before her. "What are you doing here?"

"You're here. I wanted to be with you."

Vaughn went over and knelt beside Sydney. "How did you get here?" he asked, gently.

"I walked."

Sydney tried furiously to calculate how far the safe house was from Project Black Hole. "But Ana," she started, "how did you know to come here?"

Ana just shrugged, as she gazed around the living room. "I'm hungry."

"I bet you are." Sydney stood and offered her hand to Ana. "How about we get you something to eat?" Before walking to the kitchen, Sydney turned to Vaughn. "Call Kendall," she whispered.

"You sure that you don't want to wait a while?" he asked.

Sydney shook her head. "If we hide this, then he'll think we were involved in her disappearance. As much as I hate to, we need to be completely honest on this one."

* * *

"Where is she?" Kendall said loudly as he barged through the front door. 

"In the kitchen with Syd." Vaughn replied, and as Kendall started to head in that direction he reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Don't. Just give them some time together. Please." Vaughn asked, as Sydney and Ana's laughter could be clearly heard.

"Ana need to be taken back to Project Black Hole immediately." Kendall said through gritted teeth, as he wrenched his arm from Vaughn's grip.

"What? So you can just let her walk out again?" Vaughn shot back.

"Kendall paused. "Fine," he relented. "I'll give them some time. Now, tell me exactly what happened."

"I told you what happened over the phone."

Kendall looked sceptical. "You expect me to believe that Ana just showed up here on her own accord?"

Vaughn shrugged. "You believe that she is the daughter of a man who lived over five hundred years ago. Why should her showing up at the door be a stretch?"

Kendall allowed himself a small smile. "Good point," he chuckled. "What did she say?"

"She said that she came here because Sydney was here. She wanted to be with Sydney." Vaughn replied.

"She said that?"

"Yes." Vaughn nodded. "And if Syd and Ana are going to be continued to be separated, I have a feeling that things like this are just going to continue to reoccur."

"Ana needs protection that you and Sydney cannot provide alone."

"Like the protection you and Project Black Hole gave her?" The sarcasm was clearly evident in Vaughn's tone of voice.

"Forgive me if I did not believe that a little girl could escape our facility. But now we know she can and we can provide whatever security is needed."

"You mean lock her up?"

"This conversation is over." Kendall pushed past Vaughn and walked towards the kitchen. Vaughn stood helplessly as Sydney and Ana's laughed ceased abruptly.

"What are you doing?" Sydney voice was alarmed. Seconds later Kendall appeared with Ana in his arms, Sydney close behind. "Please, don't do this," she pleaded, almost desperately.

Kendall stopped and turned around, placing Ana down. "Sydney, I have my reasons for doing this. I am not a monster, I just want to protect Ana as much as you. She is such a special girl and needs to be kept safe from those who want to harm her."

"And I can keep her safe." Sydney said. There was no longer any anger or forcefulness in her voice. Instead she sounded tired and vulnerable, as if on the verge of tears.

"Can you really, Sydney?" Kendall asked as he picked Ana up again. "You will be allowed visitation rights. You will be able to get to know your daughter. But now we have to go."

He walked out the door and Sydney didn't even bother to follow. Her expression crumpled and Vaughn was by her side and had her wrapped in his arms before the tears even began to fall.

* * *

Not long after Kendall left with Ana, Jack showed up at the safe house. After Vaughn brought him up to date, he went off to a separate part of the house. Sydney needed some time alone with her father. 

"Visitation rights," she sniffed, wiping her eyes. "Visitation rights for my own daughter. It's like some screwed up divorce custody battle."

"Sydney, we'll do everything we can to get her back." Jack said as he sat beside her on the couch.

Sydney shook her head. "I don't think that this is a battle we can win. Even if we did manage to extract Ana, Vaughn and I would be spending the rest of our lives hiding from the DSR. A life on the run isn't real. I couldn't do that to him, or her or…" Sydney trailed off, placing her hands on her abdomen.

"I know that." Jack replied. "But after Vaughn told me what went on, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Kendall is worried about you ability to protect Ana, and let's face it. His fears are reasonable. You are too much of an open target if you were to return to Australia."

"What are you saying dad?"

"What if you and Vaughn were to make a compromise of some sorts? If the two of you returned to L.A., to live there permanently, there would be a lot more protection for you, and for Ana. I'm not saying that you would be living under a protective detail, but help would nearby if anything, god forbid, should go wrong."

"Dad." Sydney's expression was aghast. "Why should I have to make compromises in order to raise my daughter? This whole situation sucks!"

"But could you at least consider it?"

"Dad, I understand that you are trying to help…"

'Actually, my intentions are purely selfish, Sydney."

Sydney's brow creased. "Excuse me?"

"I have missed you so much these past years and would love nothing more than to have you back home. Now more so than ever. I want to be there for the big moments of your life. I've already, through my own stupidity, missed so much." He paused. "Now, I understand that Ana is your daughter and you want to do this on your own terms, but honey, that it impossible in this situation."

Sydney could feel her eyes welling up again. "Dad, I don't know if Vaughn and I can come back. There are just so many bad memories attached to L.A."

"What about the happy ones," Jack demanded. "You can't tell me that they're all bad. What about Weiss, Dixon, Marshall and the rest of your friends that you left behind? The people who know all your secrets? The people that you don't have to hide yourself from? What about the chance of being like a normal family with your husband and daughter?"

"Dad…"

"Sydney, the bad times are going to stay with you, wherever you are in the world, but they will be a whole lot easier to deal with when surrounded by the people who love you."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is." Jack whispered. "Please, come home sweetheart."

"Dad, this isn't just something I can decide on the spot." Sydney said, wiping her eyes. "I'm not even going to consider this without talking to Vaughn."

Jack nodded. "I understand." He stood up. "I'll leave the two of you alone, shall I?"

* * *

Kendall eyed Jack suspiciously. "Sydney and Vaughn are willing to move back to L.A?" 

Jack nodded. "Yes, where the CIA will be able to keep an eye on Ana."

"I'm not sure about this."

"You can't keep her locked up forever."

"All I want to do is protect her—"

"And she will be protected. By Sydney, by Vaughn, by the CIA."

"Jack, you know who Ana is, what she represents."

"Exactly!" Jack's tone was sharp. "And since that you know also, then it should be obvious to you that Sydney and Ana need to be together."

"Ana needs to be kept safe."

"And you know damn well that Sydney can do that. There isn't another person on this planet more capable than Sydney for that job. You know her, as an agent and as a person. Combine that with the fact that she is Ana's mother- do you really think that she would let anything happen to that child? Do you think Vaughn would? Do you think I would?" Jack's said. "Project Black Hole can offer her protection and protection only. The other option gives Ana protection as well as a home, stability, love, a feeling of security and will give her the chance to thrive and flourish so that she can achieve whatever it is she is supposed to."

Kendall leaned back into his chair. "DSR will want to be able to monitor Ana's progress. Don't think that you can just shut us out."

Jack nodded. "Sydney and Vaughn figured you would want that and they are willing to come to an agreement with you."

Kendall rubbed his chin absentmindedly. "This all does sound realistic, but there are still tests that we need to conduct. There is no way any of this could happen for at least two weeks…that is if I agree to it." Kendall added quickly.

"Again, they figured that would be the case." Jack replied. "But since they need to return to Australia to sort out their affairs, it is not a major concern of theirs."

"Fine." Kendall stood up. "There are some people that I need to discuss this with. I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

* * *

About a month later Sydney gazed around the half-finished living room that was scattered with boxes and packing material. The job would have been complete- if Vaughn hadn't been acting so stubborn and refusing to let her move any of the boxes. 

He walked in at that point, another box in his hands. Catching a glance at the uncertain expression on Sydney's face, he placed it down and stood beside her.

"You ok?"

She shrugged. "Have we done the right thing?" she sighed.

Silently Vaughn took her hand and led Sydney down the dim hallway. The clock on the wall read 9.47pm. Reaching the door at the end, Vaughn quietly pushed it open, revealing Ana's sleeping form, tucked safely under the fairy print doona she had so gleefully picked out the day before.

"Do you really need to ask if we have done the right thing?" Vaughn whispered. Sydney looked up at him, her expression serene, and placed a kiss on his cheek and the two of them proceeded to head back to the living room.

"You know," Sydney started, "this is probably one of the most unusual situation we've been in. Being thrown into parenthood, Ana in general, being under the constant eye of the CIA and Ana's 'uncles' Dan and Jerry," she said, referring to the agents from Project Black Hole who had been assigned to make regular visits.

"But?" Vaughn pressed.

"But it's the most normal I've ever felt," she laughed. "Granted it will probably all change when William arrives."

Vaughn's head cocked to the side. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You said when William arrives."

"Oh." Sydney blushed, as her hand went to her abdomen. "Well, I was just thinking that if the baby turns out to be a boy- and let's face it, after everything we've witnessed, there's a pretty good chance that Ana is spot on. Anyway, if it is a boy, I thought that, maybe, we could name him after your father."

For a split second a hint of sorrow crossed Vaughn's face, as it did every time his father was mentioned. But it left almost as soon as it appeared and with a smile, he wrapped his arms around Sydney.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Yes," she brought her lips up to his, pausing just before they touched. "But tell me again."

* * *

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

"Alright, I've got a pair." Weiss laid the cards out on the table in front of him and looked at his opponent. "What about you?"

Ana shrugged. "I don't know." She placed the cards down. Weiss looked at them, dumbfounded.

"A straight. The kid's got a straight. Six years old and she beats me every time." He looked over at Jack who was seated nearby. "Did you help her?"

Jack just shook his head, trying to stop his foot from tapping impatiently.

"Grandpa didn't help me!" Ana exclaimed, indignantly. "Mummy told me what to do."

"Oh really. And what did your mum tell you?" Weiss asked, leaning forward.

"She said that when you wiggle, you have good cards. And…" Ana trailed off, thinking. "Oh yeah. That when you bet a lot, you're bluffing. Bluffing means lying and you shouldn't lie, Uncle Eric. Do you know why?"

"Uh, no. Why?" Weiss glanced up at Jack who was hiding a smile behind his hand.

"Because your nose will grow." Ana picked up the cards and gave them to Weiss. "Can we play Texas Hold 'Em?"

Weiss turned to Jack. "Do you think it's such a good idea that Sydney teaches her daughter to play poker? Perhaps you should have a chat with her about parenting skills."

Jack raised his eyebrows. "Me? Parenting skills?"

"Oh right." Weiss grinned. "Good point."

He was about to start shuffling, but stopped when somebody walked into the room. With a gasp, Ana jumped up and ran across to the door.

"Daddy!"

"Hey princess." Vaughn leant down and scooped her up into his arms in one fluid movement.

"Guess what?" Ana asked brightly.

"What?"

"I beat Uncle Eric at poker."

"Good job." Vaughn held up his hand for a high five. "Now you guess what."

"What?"

Vaughn leaned in, pressing his forehead to hers. "I think you know what."

"I have a brother!" Ana exclaimed.

"Yup." Vaughn gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Can I see him?"

"Not just yet- he and mummy are sleeping. But soon, I promise." Vaughn placed her back on the ground and then turned to Jack and Weiss who were waiting expectantly. "Everything went fine. No problems. Syd is doing great and we have a perfectly healthy baby boy." He couldn't wipe the grin off his face.

"So what's little Eric's middle name?" Weiss asked.

Vaughn laughed. "Syd was serious when she told you that we would not be naming our child after you."

"Yes, after all we do want this child to get the best possible start to their life." Jack added.

"Oh hey!" Weiss laughed. "Would you look at that? Jack Bristow made a funny!"

Thankfully, Jack just gave him a small smile in response, as he turned back to Vaughn. "His name?"

"William." Vaughn replied. "William Jonathan Vaughn."

* * *

When Sydney opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Vaughn sitting a chair beside her bed, their tiny son in his arms. 

"Hey," she said softly.

Vaughn looked up, his face breaking into a smile. "Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. Is he asleep?"

"Yeah," Vaughn looked sheepish. "I should have just let him be, but I had to hold him, you know. Make sure that that he's real."

Sydney let out a small laugh. "I understand." She paused. "Where's Ana?"

"She went home with Weiss. Said that she's going to give Uncle Eric some poker lessons."

"Did she clean him out?"

"Not quite, but she did score three piggy back rides and a chocolate bar." Vaughn grinned. "Combine that with a new baby brother and she's pretty much feeling like the richest six year old on the planet."

Sydney's expression suddenly sobered.

Vaughn knew exactly what she was thinking. "Syd…"

"As much as we want to disbelieve it, we need to accept that Ana and William are not an average brother and sister."

"Sydney, try not to think about that stuff."

"I think we have to."

"We do?"

"Whether we choose to completely believe all this Rambaldi stuff is one thing. Yes, there is a lot of evidence to support what his followers believe; yet I don't know if I am willing to open myself up to it. But if there is the slightest chance, and let's face it, there is, that what Rambaldi wrote about Ana and William is true, then we need to do everything in our power to stop that from happening. Do you remember what my father told us?"

Vaughn shook his head.

"That with knowledge comes the power to change. Nothing is ever totally set in stone. The future is decided by our actions and influences. It is up to us to prove Rambaldi wrong, to raise two peaceful being who could never contemplate hurting another, especially their own flesh and blood."

Vaughn smiled, almost in agreement, as he got up and positioned himself on the edge of Sydney's bed. Carefully, as not to disturb William, he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I just hope that we can succeed." Sydney whispered, as she put out a hand and gently stroked William's cheek.

"Of course we can," Vaughn replied, looking her directly in the eyes.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because," Vaughn's gaze fell upon his sleeping son, "we have two pretty big incentives to keep us motivated."

Sydney tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know we do…but do you think that it's enough?"

Gently, Vaughn handed her William. "Sydney, what else is there worth fighting for?"

There, holding her son, with the knowledge that her daughter was safe at home, and her husband by her side, Sydney knew. She and Vaughn would succeed.

They had to.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **I would just like to express an enormous gratitude to those who have shown support to me in regards to this fic, both to those who read it and to those wonderful people who took the time to review and let me know what they thought. I worked hard on this one, and am so thankful that people have seemed to enjoy it.  
I am hoping to continue this story with a sequel, however I am having trouble developing a sustainable plot at the moment. Hopefully, inspiration will hit soon and you will all be hearing from me again shortly. 


End file.
